Coincidence? I Think Not…
by Fire-Soul-Dragon
Summary: It's bad enough if you have a constantly jabbering conscious but it's even worse when you have a second conscious that can control your body! Can a shard fusing with half of Kagome's heart really lead to friendship or just a really pissed off dog demon?
1. The Beginning of a Tragic End

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" "Speaking) _('Your going to have to figure out what italics is')_

* * *

"Ha! Did you learn how to fight from that demon I squashed yesterday or what? No wait, that demon was **way** better then you!" Inuyasha sneered. 

The wind lifted his silver hair away from his face. His eyes were dancing with laughter. The grip on his sword was slightly tight, no matter how many times he tried to be loose. His feet were spread as he stood in the vast field close to the village. Inuyasha's forest was stretched out behind him.

He regarded the person in front of him. The person in front of him had the same colored hair as himself. The person's hair went as far as mid thigh. His bangs lay across his forehead smugly. A blue crescent peaked out from underneath the bangs. Two purple stripes lined each cheek. The person's face seemed to be emotionless, but his eyes were even worse. You could probably get lost in the darkness of his golden orbs.

"You should learn to hold your tongue little brother." The man said coldly.

Inuyasha put on his classic smirk.

"Too bad your tongue is too big to hold." Inuyasha said snidely.

The man narrowed his eyes. Without warning two green whips slashed out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped back, but not before one whip caught his foot and raised him into the air.

"Give me your sword. You are not worthy to hold father's sword in your filthy hands." The man stated coldly as he continued to raise Inuyasha higher over his head.

"Over my dead body Sesshomaru! And if 'I' am the one so unworthy how come 'I' have his sword?" Inuyasha yelled as he swiped his rather large sword back and forth through the air.

Sesshomaru mentally smirked as he threw Inuyasha's dead weight into a tree. Inuyasha's taunts didn't faze him at all. A loud splintering noise was heard; the impact of Inuyasha's body hitting a tree was too much for the tree to take. The tree crashed into the forest floor. Inuyasha limped as he slowly stood. He stood fifty meters away from Sesshomaru. He raised his sword, which seemed to resemble a fang, over his head.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought the sword crashing down into the ground.

The ground quaked as three powerful blasts zoomed straight at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gracefully leaped away from the attack before it could do any damage to him. The attack hit a tree and blasted it apart. Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru.

"Blacklas-" Inuyasha started to yell but immediately stopped as he felt a whooshing feeling that he only got for one reason.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened by a sliver but not wide enough for anyone to notice. Inuyasha immediately jumped on the fallen tree and ran on further. Sesshomaru fallowed, his whip close at Inuyasha's heels.

"That sword is mine no matter where you run." Sesshomaru stated coldly as he chased after Inuyasha.

* * *

"I think you are getting heavier." Huffed a man at the lip of a well. He was bent over the well looking rather red in the face from trying to pull someone over. 

"Am not! Your probably just pulling your own arm!" A girlish voice answered from inside the well.

The man stood up quickly and looked up into the sky. A thud was heard from within the well.

"You know, that hurt." A voice said from inside the well.

"I guess I wasn't pulling my own arm, huh Kagome?" The man said with a playful smirk on his face.

Kagome jumped over the well and glared at the man.

"I just asked for a little help Tracey." Kagome huffed.

"You should learn how to-" Tracey was starting to say before a loud voice rang through the forest.

"KAGOME!" A voice yelled as a red blur seemed to be falling from an extreme height.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said to the red blur that was still falling.

Tracey was having trouble following what was happening. Kagome had mentioned to him that she had some odd friends but she never said that they were maniacs that thought they could fly.

Following the red blur, a white one emerged from the trees. Inuyasha landed a meter away from Kagome and Sesshomaru landed three meters away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha immediately griped Kagome's shoulders and shook her.

"You took way too long this time Kagome! We could probably have found Naraku if you hadn't gone!" Inuyasha said furiously.

"Inuyasha, I had to finish my final exams! I can't stay here all my life!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Excuse me." Tracey said as he stood beside Kagome.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and stepped back from Tracey. All the time Sesshomaru was mentally smirking. Watching Inuyasha getting verbally thrashed was always a pleasure!

All female demons knew the hot and cold scale; even humans had their own scales. Ten for desert hot, and one for Antarctic cold. Sesshomaru was a ten, no doubt about it. Inuyasha was a nine, or eight. Tracey, unfortunately for him, was a nine on the demon scale. He would sky rocket off the human scale. Inuyasha did not want to see the effect Tracey made on the ladies.

Tracey had perfectly soft skin, which reflected his soft blue eyes perfectly. His brown hair had dark brown streak running through it. He had glasses on but it just made him look much more educated. His baby blue dress shirt clung to his well-chiseled chest and likewise with his jeans.

'Tracey must be one of those people from those magazines Kagome seems to really like.' Inuyasha thought. (No, nothing bad. Just model magazines. Kagome is not _that_ bad in this story! It would have been funny though.)

Tracey stepped in front of Kagome protectively with a stern look to his finely made face.

Inuyasha growled and Sesshomaru continued to mentally smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked smartly as he glared at the human man.

Inuyasha was bearing his teeth. Kagome was starting to get a little scared, even though she knew he would never hurt Tracey. Kagome stepped in front of Tracey and glared right back at Inuyasha.

"This is my friend Tracey. He is studying to become a doctor. He helped me with my Final Exams. Any other questions?" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the tone Kagome was using but quickly started to take the offensive side.

"Why is he here?" Inuyasha asked through his bared teeth.

"I wanted you to meet him but clearly that is not a good idea." Kagome said with a fire building up in her eyes.

Without thinking Inuyasha quickly yelled at her. "Of course I don't want to meet any of your friends. I don't care about you or your things!"

Inuyasha quickly realized that he had not said the right thing as soon as he saw the fire in her eyes smothered out by the tears that were starting to gather. Inuyasha, of course, meant none of what he had just said.

"I forgot…" Kagome whispered to herself as she hung her head down dejectedly.

Tracey eyes grew wide. So this was the 'great person' he was told so much about. This was the person that had won Kagome's heart over his. He had tried to propose many times, but Kagome would just giggle, blush, and get very distant.

He glared daggers at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was feeling the whole effect as his ears pressed down against his head. Before he could apologize and before Tracey could comfort her, Kagome shot away from the well and ran deep into the forest.

"Good job. I hope you're happy." Tracey said before he shot into the forest after her.

Inuyasha was about to sulk until he felt himself being lifted into the air again.

"Pathetic child, stop playing and give me your sword.." Sesshomaru said once again.

"If you haven't noticed this is not the best time." Inuyasha said as he swiped his sword up and down in the air weakly.

Birds flew straight into the sky as a blood-curling scream sounded through the forest.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha into the ground.

* * *

"Poor man." Another man sarcastically said as he stared into a very dimly lit mirror. 

The man sitting in front of the mirror had pure black hair tied up in a ponytail. The rest of his body was hidden in the darkness. He squatted in the darkest part of the room; the mirror was the only source of light.

The mirror showed a man running in random direction. He was deep in the forest and it was obvious that the man was lost.

"Kanna." The man said.

"Yes Master Naraku?" A little girl with white hair said.

"Show me the miko (priestess), Kagome." Naraku said with an evil smile gracing his lips.

She held up the mirror so that it would be easy for her Master to see.

The scenery quickly changed, in the middle of the mirror was a girl in a very skimpy dress. She was sitting with her head in-between her knees. Her arms were hugging her legs. Her bangs hid her face and sobs shook her body violently.

The man smiled down at the girl in the mirror.

"She is mine." He said as the dim light of the mirror flickered off leaving anyone to see bleeding red eyes flashing in the darkness.

* * *

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: I'll keep all my notes in bold so you can just skip it if you want. Please keep in mind that all the smirking and emotions Sesshomaru goes throughis mentally. No Sesshomarus were hurt by smiling in the making of this story! I think he would have died a painful death if he had _acctually_ smirked. Also, keep in mind (In later chapters) that Kagome's body does not decay or age through the course of this time because she was protected by the Jewel. Note to all Kagome fans: She had never died. Critisizem is well appreciated. I can only update on Saturdays, I may update on any other day if I am REALLY lucky. Any ideas might be taken into consideration! Have a good day and click safely!**


	2. Could it be Fusion?

Coincidence? I Think Not…

(' 'Thinking) (" "Speaking) _('It is obvious in this chapter')

* * *

_

Kagome sat in the mud with her head in between her knees. Her black shoes had mud dripping off it. The rain had just started and was pouring down on her. The trees gave little protection. Her hair started to stick to her scalp. Overall she seemed miserable. She sat there crying silently to herself.

"Kagome!" A voice called to her.

Kagome looked up a little. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red.

"Tracey?" She asked.

Tracey ran over to her and squatted in front of her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, worry showing on his face but Kagome saw through it. It was 100 fake.

"Yes." Kagome said as she tried to get a good look at Tracey.

He seemed the same, except for his eyes. His eyes were usually a soft blue color now they were black. In the darkness his eyes seemed to be red.

"Your not Tracey…" Kagome said as she shuffled backwards.

"Oh I am, and I wanted to tell you something," Tracey said as he hopped closer to Kagome.

He lunged for Kagome's hair and violently pulled her close, whispered into her ear. "I hate you."

He reeled his left arm and rammed it into Kagome's chest. His nails extended into claws and his hand punctured through her chest. Kagome's eyes grew big as she threw her head back and screamed into the air.

Tracey hair turned long and black. His eyes turned red but nothing else changed. He poked around inside Kagome's chest to find something.

"Hmmm…" He said as he hit a barrier. "How is it that you have a barrier for your heart also?"

He broke through the barrier and grabbed a small piece of her heart, as soon as he had the small piece in his clawed hand, the barrier started to purify his hand and quickly worked it's way up. He immediately took his arm out. In the middle of his sizzling hand was a small piece of Kagome's heart.

"Kukukukukukukuku" A slurred laugh was heard as Tracey jumped into a tree and jumped away.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he flew headfirst in front of Kagome's body. 

Inuyasha immediately turned to face the person who could not keep his whips to himself.

"Sesshomaru please, give me five minutes." Inuyasha begged.

Sesshomaru leaped over the trees and into the small clearing. The patter of the rain that had just started was starting to get on his sensitive nerves.

Sesshomaru knew for a fact that begging was as low as Inuyasha could get. He was disgusted that Inuyasha had the guts to beg. He was a worthless half-breed; Inuyasha did not deserve to live the life he was given. On the other hand….

"I will allow you the time only because I find watching your wench die amusing." Sesshomaru said as he sat on a nearby stump.

'Die?' Inuyasha thought.

He quickly turned around to see Kagome lying on her chest; a pool of blood directly beneath her. The murky red liquid was getting larger by the second. Inuyasha's eyes grew big as he turned Kagome over. A huge hole was grinning back at him, directly over her heart.

"Sesshomaru, brother, please, help me." Inuyasha whimpered.

Sesshomaru understood that this was even lower then before. His pathetic brother was stooping because of his wench. Pathetic was the perfect word indeed.

"Give me your sword and I will consider healing her." Sesshomaru said smugly as his self-conscious started to hiss at him.

'You are a nasty person Sesshomaru! That is you brother! What has your father said about being nice to your baby brother?' His self-conscious said to him.

'Do not divulge into my thoughts. I have heard too much from you lately. Be-gone.' Sesshomaru mentally said.

'I AM your thoughts you smart as-'

(Self-conscious here was just trying to make a come back…not so smart, eh?)

'LEAVE!' Sesshomaru demanded.

His self-conscious gave Sesshomaru one more hiss before leaving Sesshomaru in peace.

Inuyasha, without a second thought, pulled out his Tetseiga and put it in a small patch of grass directly in front of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru did nothing to take the sword in front of him; instead he pulled out Tenseiga and walked over to Kagome. He lifted his sword up a little then swiped it down, only a mere inch away from Kagome's chest. Nothing happened. He put the tip of his sword in Kagome's gash. Nothing happened. He made the tip of his sword touch as far as the gash would take him. Nothing happened. Before Sesshomaru could pull out his sword an electric bolt looking thing shot up through his sword, from Kagome's chest, and into his arm. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the body and focused for the little ugly demons that were always having a good time, dancing around on dead bodies. All he could see was a faint dark barrier covering Kagome's body.

"She is not dead nor is she alive." Sesshomaru said as he put his Tenseiga back.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and held her close to chest as he started to cry without shame.

A clawed arm gently was placed on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey kid, it's okay." Sesshomaru said with a genuine smile on his face. His eyes were warm and all his features showed friendliness.

Inuyasha sniffed and tried to move away from Sesshomaru, obviously freaked.

'What am I doing?' Sesshomaru demanded his self-conscious.

'We are not alone.' His self-conscious told him.

(So cliché!)

Sesshomaru looked around with all his senses slowly.

'No one is here.' Sesshomaru thought.

'Yes, there is. Whatever it is, it can control your body.' His self-conscious said to Sesshomaru.

'The only thing that can do that is my beast, and I would never lose control that easily.' Sesshomaru thought.

'_Hello Boys. Sorry but I really needed to comfort Inuyasha. Sorry about that.'_ A giggle was heard in his mind.

He could sense his self-conscious reel and hit something. He didn't need to know what his self-conscious had hit because for a slight moment he could not breath.

'What are you?' His self-conscious asked.

'_Names Kagome.'_ The voice said cheerfully.

'You're my brothers wench?' Sesshomaru demanded coldly.

'_My name is KA-GO-ME, get it right!' _Kagome mentally shouted in Sesshomaru's mind.

'Why do these kinds of things always have to happen to me?' Sesshomaru thought with a mental sigh.

'_HEY! I HEARD THAT!'_ Kagome yelled in his mind.

(Yes Kagome...Heard...Cough, Cough)

'…'

Sesshomaru soon heard a rustling in the bushes. He paid no heed to it and walked over to a tree stump, sat down and closed his eyes.

"Where is Kagome?" Tracey demanded.

It was actually rather funny. This well-groomed man had little pieces of leaves stuck in his now fuzzy hair. His clean clothes were now tattered and mostly in shreds. He had one shoe missing and had blood dripping from all over the place. Sesshomaru was overall rather surprised by his loyalty and that he wasn't dead yet.

Inuyasha turned to face Tracey with a red face from crying so hard. He didn't do anything more. He turned back around and continued to shed his tears. Tracey ran over to where Inuyasha was and sat beside him. After seeing Kagome's condition he started to get teary in the eye.

Sesshomaru found their show of emotion unnaturally disgusting. He was going to leave from their pathetic show of affection but he felt himself lose control to Kagome's will. Sesshomaru's arm raised and came smack against his right cheek. A handprint was left on his face, throbbing, as extra blood rushed to the abused part of his face. Everyone turned to look at the extremely mad dog.

'Dare do that again and I will tear your body to shreds.' Sesshomaru coldly advised.

'_I pity you.'_ Was all Kagome said as she watched through Sesshomaru's eyes.

Tracey picked up Kagome's body and lay her down on the grass so that he could examine the body. Inuyasha sat in a position that made him look like a dog. Everything in his posture would make you want to laugh but his face was so sorrowful that would make you think twice about laughing.

Tracey kneeled down beside Kagome and moved the tattered and bloodied shirt off Kagome so he could inspect her large gash. Sesshomaru's face immediately turned extremely red but, fortunately for Sesshomaru, no one saw.

'Stop what you are doing immediately.' Sesshomaru demanded.

'_Sorry but that was embarrassing..' _Kagome said with a little giggle.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Kagome's body.

Kagome stopped controlling Sesshomaru's body. His face immediately turned his normal color except for the slap mark on his face. Sesshomaru was starting to get very pissed off by Kagome's choice in her new residence.

"I am not sure what this is but all I can tell you is that… there is no chance of her living. I have no idea why her body is still warm. She is not breathing." Tracey said with a sad look to his eyes.

'_Tell him to see if I have any necklaces on me.'_

"Is she wearing any jewelry?" Sesshomaru asked.

It surprised him that he would actually listen to what the wench was saying.

Tracey and Inuyasha turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Sorry but she is off limits for any kind of raids your sadistic mind can think up of." Tracey said with a deep frown.

_'Check for yourself'_

'I am not going anywhere near your pathetic excuse for a body.'

'_Be that way.'_

Once again Sesshomaru lost control but not before he told her the consequences. Kagome paid no heed to Sesshomaru's useless words as she stood up. She walked over to her own body as gracefully as she could. She picked Tracey up by the collar and tossed him at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was too startled to move and Tracey was lucky enough to get a soft landing. Sesshomaru looked closely at Kagome's neck. The necklace was there but have the shards were missing. He looked very close at the gash. Blue sparkling dust was all over the gash, inside and around.

"The blue sparkling is…?" Sesshomaru asked Tracey.

Tracey winced at the pain coming from his back. Kagome seeing this felt very mad at herself for not resolving the problem in another way. Kagome did not dare press her concerns though. Tracey made his way over to Kagome with his head up high. He did not wince once. Sesshomaru was wondering if his very own pathetic brother could show as much. Tracey bent down to examine Kagome's chest. At the same time Kagome allowed Sesshomaru access to himself since she knew that she was going to start blushing madly. Sesshomaru continued to glare daggers at Kagome. Tracey slowly looked up to meet Inuyasha's eyes.

"Have you ever noticed that necklace Kagome was always wearing?" Tracey asked.

"Y-yes." Inuyasha said, blushing ever so slightly

Tracey smiled mischievously, "Me too…"

Inuyasha turned even more red, Kagome glared at Tracey and mentally giggled at Inuyasha,while Sesshomaru wished that he was not related to a person with a pea sized brain.

"Well, what ever was on the necklace, sapphire, emerald, whatever it was, is now in her wound. This might turn out pretty bad. Especially if she were to get an infection when she is half dead."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as realization hit him at full force. An infection would be your least of worries; mutation would be your worst.


	3. Mind Control Confusion

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome mentally talking'_)

* * *

'_Don't you suppose we should tell Inuyasha and Tracey that I am running a rampage in your mind?'_

'Stay quiet unless you want me to kill that pathetic dog over there.'

'_I don't think you would kill yourself.'_ Kagome smirked.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Without a second thought Sesshomaru pulled out his whips and grabbed Inuyasha by the leg and hurled him extremely high into the air.

'_NO!'_ Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru jumped high into the air. Inuyasha seemed like he could easily land on his own two feet on his own but Kagome wouldn't take any chances. Inuyasha landed in Sesshomaru's arm and Sesshomaru landed on the ground violently.

(Yes, arm.)

If Inuyasha had a tail, it would be straight in between his legs. He was as spooked as a dog demon could get. He jumped out of Sesshomaru's arm and cowered behind Tracey. Tracey didn't look as scared but after 'meeting' Lord Sesshomaru he had doubts that Sesshomaru was supposed to act in that manner. 

Kagome could feel pain shooting up her leg. She almost moaned. The pain was too much for her to handle. She quickly allowed Sesshomaru deal with the pain. Sesshomaru did not winch, he did not once think of it as pain. Just as another bothersome thing he had to put up with, like his brother.

Sesshomaru slapped Inuyasha on the cheek and went over to a stump to wait for them to find out what was wrong. It wasn't that he was incapable of dealing with it himself it was just that he was way too high to do work he would make Jaken do.

Jaken! Meaning, RIN!

'_Wait here.'_

'I will not listen to-' Sesshomaru was starting to 'think' to Kagome but realized that Kagome was no longer there.

* * *

"Does he always act like that?" Tracey whispered into one of Inuyasha's ears. 

Inuyasha's ears twitched as the sensitive noise hit his ears.

"My brother? No. He's actually quite a smart as-" Inuyasha was starting to say but then Tracey jumped a little.

"That is your brother!" Tracey exclaimed.

Sesshomaru turned to face Tracey and glared him down into the ground.

Tracey and Inuyasha tried their best not to wet their pants.

(Sounds like something my little sisters would do! XD)

"Half-Brother." Inuyasha whispered even more quietly.

Sesshomaru's hair lifted of his shoulders and lightly lifted up. At his feet a cloud started to appear. The moment it came it was gone, along with Sesshomaru.

"He is pretty scary." Tracey said with an extremely small frown.

"Tell me about it…" Inuyasha said with wide eyes.

Two humans and a small kitsune (Fox kit demon) ran into the clearing and stared at the two men who were looking a little shaken up.

* * *

"Jaken!" A little girl squealed. 

The little girl pranced around a large field full of flowers. Her dress was decorated with flowers that were as beautiful as the ones she was prancing in. She plucked a blue flower and added it to a bunch she had in her hands.

"What?" Jaken snapped.

The little green toad had gone impatient waiting for 'his' Lord Sesshomaru.

"Jaken would look more prettier with a blue flowers! Maybe it would cover all those funny bumps on Jaken's face!" Rin giggled as she continued to pick blue flowers.

Jaken gasped. How dare this filthy child disgrace his beauty?

"You are a flea ridden child! I am much more beautiful then you!" Jaken quacked.

(Literally)

Rin littered Jaken's so-called beautiful face with blue flowers.

"GHAAAA!" Jaken waved his arms in the air worthlessly.

Rin giggled as she stuffed blue flowers into every nook and cranny. Into Jaken's mouth, into his shirt, even into the skulls on his staff.

(It almost makes you feel sorry for the toad…. almost.)

After Rin had finished her assault she ran to pick some red flowers. Jaken tried to sit up on his stubby feet but, being a little too stubby, couldn't get up. Jaken took a deep breath and lay back, waiting for someone to save him.

(Someone actually _wants_ to save him!)

'_Get on up!' _

Jaken, once again, quacked and jumped five inches into the air. He landed on his feet and clutched his staff to his chest.

"Who is there?" Jaken squeaked.

'_And I thought Inuyasha was dense…' _

"What do you know about Inuyasha?"

'_What does it matter to you? I guess a dog will always come home, huh? Better look good.'_

Jaken felt a whooshing feeling, and with that he fell over onto his back and stared up into the face of his beloved master.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed.

* * *

Sesshomaru had an urging feeling to roll his eyes. There was his 'personal-assistant' lying on his back looking up at him. 

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The ugly toad called up at him.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" A girlish squeal of delight was heard as a speeding ball hit Sesshomaru in the leg and clung.

"Hello Rin." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to a tree stump, stepping on Jaken in the process.

(Hey, might as well kill two birds with one stone!)

* * *

((Conversation between Kagome and Sesshomaru's Conscious)) 

'_He actually likes kids?' _

'You would be surprised'

'_How come he's never nice to anyone else?'_

'People cause too much trouble. And Mister High-and-Mighty here doesn't think anyone else is at his thinking level'

'_There are tons of people who are smart though…'_

Sesshomaru's conscious started chocking.

' No one in his family, no. Only his dad.'

'_What about his dad?'_

'You really don't want to know…'

'_Please?'_

'Ask him yourself. He might rip your body into shreds but you can still try and ask him.'

"_Oh, your nice.'_

'I try.'

* * *

"Inuyasha? Where is Kagome?" A lady in a full demon-slayer outfit asked Inuyasha. 

"Did you make her cry, again?" A man with a traditional black and purple monk's robe asked.

"If you did I will pound you so hard that you will wish you never did!" A little boy kitsune squealed at Inuyasha.

"You little punk! I wanna see you try!" Inuyasha scowled as he grabbed the little kitsune by the tail and held him up in the air.

Tracey coughed twice to try and catch Inuyasha's attention.

Inuyasha slowly looked over at Tracey. Inuyasha was holding the kitsune up by its ears and the kitsune had bit down on Inuyasha's ear. The kitsune's paws were full of Inuyasha's hair.

The monk and demon-slayer took a deep breath in.

"This might not be the best time, Inuyasha…" Tracey was saying.

Inuyasha let go of the kitsune but the kitsune was still clinging to Inuyasha's hair.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha yelled as he bashed his fist into his head.

Only one of his many attempts of hitting the kitsune actually hit. The little boy fell of Inuyasha's head and hit the floor. The little boy jumped up quickly and scampered onto the monk's head.

"Inuyasha, can you please do the introductions?" The monk asked.

Inuyasha grumbled something about being lazy and then quickly added out loud, "Tracey, Miroku, Sango, Shippou."

Inuyasha played a little matching game in his head and pointed everyone out. He was feeling so proud of himself.

(Hee hee… :3)

Miroku and Tracey nodded at each other, while Sango looked rather skeptical.

"Well then, about Kagome…"

* * *

**There it is! Chapter 3! I am going to make all the next chapters 4-6 pages (On MS Word) long. It will be faster then! Please take note that any OOCness that happens to any of the characters it's because Kagome can control bodies. Sesshomaru is not an animated guy when he is speaking that's why he seems to be okay with Kagome. Please take a second to review! I need some fresh ideas, I've got an idea to the ending but I need to put a few things in between. Hey, I need your help! Should I find a girl toadie for Jaken? Man, I feel ((almost)) bad for him. Maybe we can pair him up with Big Bird? Only kidding. I will try to update soon! Oh and, private conversations between Sesshomaru's Con. and Kagome is something that Sesshomaru's mindcan't process. Different wave lengths...cough cough. And yes, she can go from body to body. I've got a test to study for! Click safely! And don't let the bed bug bite… if you do, you might turn out like me! And that's a bad thing…**


	4. Pink Tea Pots and Ugly Frogs

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome mentally talking'_)

* * *

Sango started to cry violently. She looked down, once again, at Kagome's now red body. Her head was in her hands and Miroku's arms were draped across her shoulders. His usual lecherous smile was wiped off his face and replacing it was a deep frown and slightly watery eyes. Shippou was hugging Kagome's warm arm to death. Kagome had a damp towel across her chest but her skirt was still lying tattered hardly covering her small legs. Kagome had a calm look to her features. Anyone would mix her up with a peacefully sleeping angel until they saw the large gash in the middle of her chest smiling up at them. Inuyasha's head was lowered and his bangs hid his eyes. Tracey looked calm but if you were to look closely you would see the tears that were on the verge of falling. Every blade of grass, every tree, every flower, seemed to be mourning the death of Kagome by waving their whole beings in the wind. 

"Mama! Mama! Wake up! MAMA!" Shippou screamed in between sobs.

Shippou shook Kagome's arm in hopes that Kagome would wake up from her peaceful sleep.

Tracey made an attempt to calm Shippou down but Shippou refused to allow Tracey to come near him. Everyone, except Shippou and Sango stood still, mourning their friend's death.

Sango jumped up, her fists were clenched and tears strolled across her cheeks freely.

"Who dare do this to Kagome? Come out you coward!" Sango screamed into the wind as loud as she could.

Every bird seemed to grieve as they called out in one voice. Wolves, coyotes, dogs, they all threw back their heads and howled at the moon. The moon itself seemed ten shades darker. The stars were dim and the planets all hid their faces.

Immediately she fell into a heap in the grass and continued to cry. Miroku made his way over to Sango and rubbed her back. Sango jumped into Miroku's arms and started to cry even harder. Miroku closed his eyes and gave his eyes what they had been asking for. Silent tears fell down Miroku's cheek and onto Sango's shoulders. Tracey finally gave in and slid down slowly and sat on the grass. Tracey's tears were wiped off his face as quickly as they had come but many more tears replaced the ones that were wiped off. During all of this Inuyasha had turned his back to the scene.

Rain started to patter against the grass.

Inuyasha thought about how much Kagome had meant to him. The rain hit him on the head a few times before he realized it was there. He turned and looked at Kagome's body. She was smiling, even in death. Inuyasha's large frown started to get lighter. Always smiling, always. That's what he had liked about Kikyo. She had always smiled, even when he had always frowned but then, out of confusion pinned him against The Tree with fury and hatred. But Kagome smiled, always. Inuyasha smiled slightly then slowly walked over to Kagome's wet body. Every step seemed to be stretched but he had finally made it. He lifted Kagome up off the wet grass and held her close to his chest. Smiling…. always….

* * *

"Master Naraku? Is that a tea kettle?" A lady with a black and purple kimono asked. 

(Is it a kimono? I'm not Japanese, and haven't learned anything about it, so I wouldn't know.)

Naraku took his teapot and hid it behind his back.

"What tea?" Naraku asked innocently, "Don't get in my way." He added a little madly

"Or between his tea." The lady said as she pulled out her fan and waved it in front of her face so Naraku would not be able to see the large grin spreading across her face.

Naraku took the teapot and threw it at the lady. It smashed against a small wind that intercepted the teapot but the pieces flew in all directions.

"Get out of my sight, Kagura!" Naraku spat.

Kagura narrowed her eyes as she examined her arm. Pieces of pink glass were sticking out of her arm in irregular ways.

Kagura turned and walked out of the dim room haughtily. Her hair swirled around her.

In a split second Naraku was by Kagura's side and had her by the hair.

"Wretched woman." He snarled into Kagura's ear as he hurled her across the room.

Kagura's back hit a far wall with a bang and her body slid down and hit the floor.

"Don't dare do that again." Naraku said as he picked up his pink teacup and took a loud sip.

"Now, Mino, please bring me the miko's heart. I need to prepare for some…experiments." Naraku said into the shadows as a deep smirk slid it's way onto Naraku's face.

* * *

"Will Lord Sesshomaru take Rin now? Rin's grown a lot bigger!" Rin said proudly with a big smile on her face. 

She tried to keep up with her adopted father's pace. She had adopted a father, but would her father adopt her?"

"No Rin, not now."

"Not ever!" Jaken exclaimed, adding a thump on the ground with his staff at the same time.

Rin stopped walking and looked over at Jaken.

"Why can't Rin come?" Rin asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Rin has to stay alive to help Lord Sesshomaru when he comes back home." Jaken said with a kind smile.

'Wow Jaken! I thought I was going to be trapped in an ugly stupid frog forever! Now I am trapped in an ugly extremely stupid, slight kind, frog' Jaken's self-conscious said with a smile.

'_Nope. He is still the stupid ugly frog that he is.' _A girlish voice said with a smile.

"I am not-" Jaken was starting to say aloud but then realized that: A, he was talking to himself out loud, B, The thing that had was talking to him wasn't him, and C, he was falling. Wait- falling?

"GAHHHH!" Jaken squealed as he fell face first in a pile of brown 'stuff.'

'_Wait, Sesshomaru does his… 'business' right out in the open like that? To think that he is a lord…' _The voice said, shaking its…voice sadly.

(What do you mean what school did I go to!)

Jaken wiped the 'stuff' off his face.

'Do not think so lowly of our Lord! He is magnificent, he is intelligent, he his-'

'_Disgusting! Man, even Inuyasha had learned to make his bladder wait a while until he found a small clearing…'_

(Or a fire hydrant)

'Who are you?'

'_Names Kagome… and your Lord is D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G!'

* * *

_

**When I read back at my other Chapters I noticed that it had lack of description and some GRAMMAR AND SPELLING ERRORS! (Gasp) I feel too lazy so it will take me a while to go back and edit. I just had to add the Naraku thing…. Some parts I will make characters so OOC, just remember that it is not affecting their actual characteristics, like the pink teapot thing…just a joke. :D I think this is the most descriptive and the best chapter so far… man, I think I am going to have to go back and re-edit EVERY THING…X( If you don't like my story…go to Russia! J/k. Please keep me informed on things I need to change, and what I need to add, where there is EXTREAM lack of description, I will try my best to fix it. And if there is a part you don't get I will also try to fix that too. Main problem will come in soon, Either Chapter 5, 6, or 7. Until then, keep me posted! Ciao! **


	5. Sad Wolves

Coincidence? I Think Not…

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome talking mentally')

* * *

_

'_How repulsive! I'm glad it's not on my face! Well, it doesn't change the way you look, dung or no dung.'_ Kagome said with a mental sigh.

'First of all, the all powerful, wonderful Lord Sesshomaru has better manners then Inuyasha will ever get! Second of all, this is panther dung. Third of all, what are you?' Jaken asked in total confusion.

(Good Job, Jaken, for figuring out how to mentally speak. Now people won't question your sanity…well…. maybe)

'_To tell you the truth…I don't know…'_ Kagome thought sadly.

'I always knew you were useless. From the very moment I layed my eyes on you!' Jaken snorted.

Jaken could feel an intense heat building up from his chest.

'_You…you… UGLY FROG!'_ Kagome screamed.

'Am I that ugly?' Jaken asked himself, patting his cheek.

'You are. Tough luck.' His self-conscious told him.

'I don't believe you!' Jaken huffed while he walked forward.

Right at that moment Jaken had stepped in a small puddle. Jaken looked down into the puddle and saw a very scary looking thing. Jaken squealed, falling backwards and landing on his butt. He launched at high speed backwards, earning him awkward looks from everyone.

'What was that?' Jaken demanded himself.

'_Sadly that was you.' _Kagome said. _'Wait, where are we going?'_

'To our magnificent castle of course!' Jaken said proudly.

'Castle?' Kagome asked rather confused.

'Lord Sesshomaru is in charge of the Western Lands. Of course he would have a-'

"JAKEN!" Rin squealed loudly as she jumped onto the frog.

"Ghaaa!" The frog quacked as he hit the floor once again.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked back at the people following him. His eyebrows knit together but in his mind he was rather pleased. 

Rin was hugging Jaken to death and Jaken was on the ground, squealing.

Yes, his life was perfect. He had a good home, he had, sometimes, good company, he even had a good fam…

His thoughts slowed down, so did his strides.

Family. He had a family, yes, once he did. His mother, she always so loved, dressing him up in pink dresses and bows until she realized he was a boy. Demons grow differently, so he had learnt. This probably affected him somehow. His father was proud and majestic, a symbol of power and might. That he was until he had taken a human wife and had cheated against his own mother, sending the rest of her life into pain and suffering. Even his own brother was plotting ways to kill him. Well, it was true that he was the one who had started it but who can blame him? Inuyasha was the product of pain for one who didn't deserve it, and joy for someone who also didn't deserve it.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows lifted but his eyes stayed as cold as ever as he thought about his family.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Saaavveee meeee…." Jaken gurgled from underneath a pile of flowers.

How Rin could get so many flowers was beyond him.

'_She just went picking flowers.'_

'What are doing here?' Sesshomaru asked sounding as annoyed as a cold lord could sound.

'_Just to say hi!'_

'You may leave now.' Sesshomaru stated.

'_Nope, I still have unfinished business.'_

'You are not going to do anything of the-' 

Sesshomaru once again lost all feeling to his body as Kagome took over.

Sesshomaru did not allow his will to be blown over so easily, but it did. The wind blows, the grass fall to the winds orders. That's nature.

* * *

"Yes Master Naraku?" A boy walked into the room and bowed low. 

The pale skin of the boy looked as soft as a newborn baby. The boy had a white t-shirt on with blue flames. His shirtsleeves were lined with silver and had a long silver chain starting from his left shoulder all the way down into his right pocket in his jeans. His jeans seemed worn out. His pants were also white. He had the look of innocence, even his black hair with long white streaks, and the solid white diamond with a touch of blue from beneath his bangs seemed to smiling up at everyone present to see. His white cloak spread out and pooled around his feet. He had white shoes on; the vamp was sticking out past his pants and the laces were blue and purple. (Think of things you would see on an average teenager) His eyes were a soft blue color. Naraku personally thought the clothes were disgusting, he told the boy to search for white, and he brought all this garbage. He decided that he should put all trash together and not separate it, so he allowed the boy to keep the white clothes.

"The heart, where is it Mino?" Naraku demanded, trying to ignore the boy's choice in style.

Mino reached into his cloak and pulled out a small glass container. Inside the container was a small red object. This object was as small as five jewel shards. It seemed to be pumping.

Naraku grabbed the jar out of the boy's hand and looked into the container slowly.

"Boy, is there any more of this with you?" Naraku asked, his voice full with suspicion.

Mino shook his head slowly.

Naraku dropped his suspicion fully and smiled evilly. "Good. Be gone."

Mino turned around and walked away, a small smile graced his lips as he rubbed a finger against a very small glass jar in his cloak.

* * *

Kouga had his arms fully rapped around Kagome as he cried. The wolf had smelt Kagome's blood, he knew the smell by heart, and rushed over immediately. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tossed his head back and howled. 

This was the first time that Inuyasha had ever let Kouga get close to Kagome. Kouga seemed to be crying even more then he had. Sango had quieted down, and Miroku seemed to be even more downcast then before. Shippou had not stopped his crying for even a minute. Inuyasha was about to go over to Shippou to shut him up but then he saw a white…. thing flying trough the air and landed gracefully in front of him.

It was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha quickly picked up his Tetsaiga off the grass, since Sesshomaru didn't take it for some reason, and held it his shaking arms.

"Inuyasha, you don't understand!" Sesshomaru pleaded.

Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered even further into a frown.

"You just don't want to save my friend 'cause she's a human! What is your problem? IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Inuyasha screamed as he smashed his sword down onto Sesshomaru.

Kagome tried to jump back, but never feeling the full wrath of Inuyasha before, she wasn't prepared.

"Ooof!" Sesshomaru grunted as he hit the floor.

Kagome was starting to lost control to Sesshomaru but didn't let go. The pain was eating away at her only arm and she was feeling really weak.

She steadily stood up and looked Inuyasha in the eyes. Her eyes held pain and sorrow; so much that Inuyasha could not strike out.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a soft hazel color before they went back to their sun kissed golden color.

"Kagome!" The name flashed through his mind a millisecond before he had said it.

"Just sit down and let me explain." Kagome said, trying her best to breathe but was having trouble. She started to fall backwards. Inuyasha ran over to her and grabbed her by the waist. A hand lashed out and slapped Inuyasha hard.

"Sit down brother." Sesshomaru spat.

Inuyasha sat up and started at Sesshomaru with confusion.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. It would have been easier if the gods had granted Inuyasha a little bit of smarts. This would take a while. 

So Sesshomaru took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

* * *

Fire-Soul-Dragon: Hey hey hey! Another chapter! Yeah! Sorry about waiting like...two weeks to write the next chapter. My bad. I am way too lazy! Oh well, udleast I don't spend hours typing up these chapters. - I am thinking that there is going to be a ball...yes a ball. Should I actullay move on from the 'She's Dead' scene? I think it's getting too depressing. XD Should I make a few new characters or shouldI just leave it at the classic characters and kill off all the new ones I make? Oh and one more thing, what sounds better: Fire-Soul-Dragon or Dark-Soul-Dragon? Keep reading and safe clicking! 


	6. A Fallen Angel

Coincidence? I Think Not…

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome talking to Sesshomaru mentally')_

* * *

Inuyasha blinked three times. Tracey blinked two times. Miroku blink once and Sango stared at Sesshomaru. Her expressions could be deciphered as either 'I want a sundae now!' or as 'Are you nuts!' You would probably guess the latter. 

"So let me get this straight." Tracy said with a lot of confusion evident in his voice. "Kagome is not dead. She is in you…somehow? And she wont go, and you have no idea why she is there and you need help figuring it out?"

Sesshomaru mentally smiled. Thankfully someone was a little smarter then his brother. Before Sesshomaru could somewhat agree with Tracey he lost to Kagome once again.

"Good job Tracey!" Sesshomaru squealed with delight and opened his arms and tried to give Tracey a hug.

Tracey jumped back with his arms in front of him in a defensive manner.

"Sorry dude. I'm straight." Tracey said with a side-glance at all the other people sitting down.

"Oh okay…" Sesshomaru said as he pouted and sat down in a slouch.

Tracey's eyebrows rose as he looked at Sesshomaru's posture.

"Kagome?" Tracey asked.

Sesshomaru's head quickly came up and she looked around quickly. Her eyes ended at Tracey and she gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah?" Sesshomaru asked.

Tracey smiled back at Sesshomaru and looked at the other four people.

"It's Kagome." Tracey and Inuyasha said at the same time.

The two men beamed at each other. All the while Sango was looking back and forth from Sesshomaru to Tracey and Miroku was looking up and down at something he found particularly interesting, maybe something about the lady who was sitting beside him? Just maybe….

"We will leave now." Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

His plan was to get to his house, get her out of him, live normally. Oh, and kill his brother. Piece of cake! Only problem? Sesshomaru would never have realized how big of a piece _his_ cake was.

* * *

"Bring me another shard." Naraku said with a frown. 

Kagura looked miserable as she stood up. She brushed imaginary dirt off herself and walked into one of the rooms. Inside this room was a lone alter. She walked up to it but after her third step she plucked a feather from her hair and threw the feather down. It became rather big and she jumped on top of the feather. It floated up a little and glided gracefully over to the alter. Her feather was a mere inch away from the alter. She could see a small box on the top of the flat surface. She picked up the box and felt around for a little while. She felt a small groove on the exact middle of the lid on the box. She kept her finger on it and held it with the same hand as she thought for a while. Yes, she had put the key in her kimono somewhere. She reached into her kimono and pulled out a golden key. She pushed into the groove and turned it to the right and then turned it to the left. A little click was heard and she made sure that she did not drop the golden key. She pulled the key out and opened the lid. She tucked the little golden key into her kimono and pulled out a silver key. She dropped the key into the little box. The key hit a barrier and seemed to be floating for a while. The silver key soon passed through and the barrier faded. Kagura smiled as she reached her hand into the box and pulled out an almost complete black jewel, tinted by impurity.

Naraku told her that only silver could cease a demonic barrier. If absolutely anything else touches a demonic barrier it would dissolve if it was weak or sizzle, or deflect off if it were strong. The jewel was as dark as the demonic barrier so it passed through with no trouble. Naraku was currently the darkest demon on the planet, the only thing darker then him was the jewel.

She picked up the silver key and started the scrape the jewel. After five minutes of loud scratched a small jewel shard came off. Kagura sighed and dropped the jewel back into the box and placed it back onto the alter. Kagura glided out of the room then jumped off her feather and it immediately turned small again. She placed the feather back in her bun and walked across the room. She handed the jewel shard to Naraku and took a seat beside him to watch what he was doing.

Naraku had already put two shards into the heart. The only thing that happened was that the black jewel turned white and the small piece of the heart grew.

"Naraku is this one of your new ways of losing all your shards? I mean, I thought Inuyasha was a good source of loosing shards but I guess this way works too…." Kagura asked with a large smirk playing on her features

"I am surprised our Master has not killed you before this. You are very unworthy. You would probably help those children who are after those shards." The soft-spoken youth said.

"Are you two judging me? How unfair, and I don't have a say in this?" Naraku asked innocently as an evil man could.

He ignored the mumbled apologies and turned his attention to the heart. He thought that if he could turn this pure heart into an evil one then whatever is keeping the miko alive would either snap or become evil. He was thinking that the latter would be nice but either way would be fine.

Naraku pushed another shard into the piece of pumping heart. It had a very small hint of black, so very small but Naraku could see it. An evil smile curled its way up onto his face.

"Bring my more." Naraku said with a smile, thinking of the future this heart could give him.

"I need more…"

* * *

Kikyo's chocolate brown eyes grew large. She fell on her knees as her hair pooled around her. She clutched the cloth over her chest, as her eyes grew wider. She coughed up white blood and she stared at the small, clean lake beside her. She dipped her finger in. The water turned a brownish color. The miko's face frowned as saw what happened. She had always listened to other people. She had taken what people had given her without choice. She had to become a priestess. She was demanded to learn archery. She learnt She became a priestess. She was told to take care of the weak. She took care of them. She had to take care of The Jewel of Four Souls. She did. She wanted to love. She couldn't. It was snatched away from her by death. She never asked for anything, she did what other expected of her, why did she get so much bad luck? Then when she got past all the pain and into the after life she was called back. She was called back to watch her reincarnation fall in love with the same person she had. Reliving her life… except with more luck. 

Kikyo only realized all this at the very moment. Her thoughts were always clouded by the past but for some reason, when she felt pain, she remembered. Luck hated her and it was a fact. The earth wanted her to leave, but so did the afterlife. Where did she belong? Definitely not here. She would never be welcome back to her old life with Inuyasha. She also remembered that when she was younger she had never fit in with anyone. She was always the one out of place. It always had to be her.

Kikyo sat in self-pity and cried. Blood streamed out of her mouth. Her now somewhat black soul stealers, one by one, slowly disappeared into nothingness. No one was with her. She was alone, and this was the way it was meant to be. That was her final thought before she fell into a darkness that seemed so very comfortable.

* * *

After a tiresome, boring, and long journey the Inuyasha gang, with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken, reached the Western Castles 

"Wow!" Shippou squealed enthusiastically. "Rin, you have such a pretty home!"

Rin giggled cutely, "Lord Sesshomaru makes good choices!"

At that, Kagome smiled warmly. Well, she smiled as much as a small orb of energy could.

'She's a good kid.' Kagome thought with a grin.

Sesshomaru felt so proud and also had an urging feeling to smile. Anyone who loved Rin was someone he put into respect.

"Kagome-chan will be coming soon, right Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in an innocent voice.

Shippou had finally stopped crying, but at the mention of his adoptive mothers name he started with the water works.

Tracey stepped in front of Inuyasha and kneeled down to be face to face with Rin. He held Kagome in his arms.. She had a regular priestess robe on. There was no blood evident on Kagome and she seemed rather healthy. Her chest kept going up and down. Her eyes were closed, her hands were clasped together, and she was smiling peacefully. She seemed, in all ways, a fallen angel.

After Tracey explained what had happened to Kagome, Rin's eyes immediately started to build up with tears. She cried, even though she had never known Kagome that well. Sango looked at the little girl sympathetically. Miroku started at Sango sympathetically.

'It's so sad,' Miroku thought with a lecherous smile, 'Maybe one daySagon will know me very well, maybe one day.'

Kirara mewed warningly at Miroku and Miroku whistled innocently to himself.

Inuyasha looked at his closest friend. How many times had they argued together? All the time, whenever he had argued, he would never admit, but he loved it. It was always exciting for some odd reason. She yells, he yells, she yells even louder, he says something stupid, she either yell and he falls down or she runs off crying. He would never admit it but he had enjoyed all their arguements.

Sesshomaru had always thought that the miko was a loud mouthed woman, his brothers wench, he had never seen her so peaceful. (Or so quiet D) She looked really beautiful…. for a human of course.

'_Wait- I need to be somewhere.'_ Kagome told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt a small whooshing feeling then thought to himselfwith a frown,'Darn, I have to remember that the girl can read my thoughts.'

* * *

Fire-Soul-Dragon: Ha! Two chapters in one day! Go me! Go me! Woot woot! OK OK, let me try to stop eating so much sugar... which is impossible! Hee hee hee hee hee! Once I hit 20 reviews I am going to add a 'Random Funny Junk Corner'. Just some random junk me and my sister consider funny.D What? It's funny! Lmao. I am laughing so hard just thinking about it! Okay, since I wrote two today I am hoping that I made up for the two weeks I missed... did I? Sometimes I get really ticked off when some people add in characters so I was wondering if I should bring on some new characters or not. I guess I will bring on a few but I won't go over board. I must say that their will be nothing reallybig happening in the future, two major events and that is all. It might take me more then thirty chapters though. XD The sad thing is I am already planning for a seaquel with a 100 percentdifferent plot. Lmao. Okay, time to focus on THIS story. Keep reading, and safe clicking! 


	7. A Moon Godess to Die For

Coincidence? I Think Not…

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome talking to Sesshomaru mentally')_

* * *

'I was always the one to get myself in a muddle. I messed up with everything. Yeah I was a straight A student and yes the cutest guy at my school had a crush on me but is that all to life? Right now, I rather be there then here. Inuyasha and all my friends are a huge part of my life but I don't feel…right. Can anyone blame me? I was trapped in a world full of demons, trying to live two lives between two worlds. It was so complicated. I just wanted to get married to a businessman, settle down, and have a kid. Will that ever happen? At this rate I don't think so. Since I am always in such a mess, and somehow everything always ends up right, I don't think this will be any different. I've learnt over the years to not be such a bum. Now I am trapped inside a demon that hates me. Is it all that bad? Well, for some odd reason I don't feel so bad…why? I was always the one to get mad easily. Oh well, it could be worse.' Kagome thought to herself with a sigh. 

'I am not saying I deserve better it's just… I wish I had better….' Kagome sighed again.

She looked down. A green blur was directly underneath her. Everything zoomed by so quickly. This was all new to her and she was starting to feel very scared and very alone. She went on anyway. I few tall trees were directly in front of her when she started to slow down. She could feel her soul being pulled into something that was at the forest floor. She allowed herself to pulled into yet another thing.

What she saw shocked her. There was Kikyo, lying in a puddle of some white liquid looking extremely dead in all ways. She pushed her self through Kikyo's body. She could here Kikyo's blood pumping ever so slowly. Kikyo's breath was ragged and was slowing down even more. When Kagome inspected Kikyo's mind she could not read any thoughts and could only feel all of Kikyo's life draining away.

'No…this can't be happening…' Kagome thought with immediate shock.

Many memories hit her all at once like a ton of bricks. She saw a small girl with long black hair sitting at a table. The little girl's chocolate eyes lacked what most little children's eyes had, warmth. Another scene, another girl, this one a teenager, was sitting in a field of flowers with a man. The man had long silver eyes and something red on.

'Inuyasha!' Kagome immediately thought.

At that thought the scene immediately blurred. Kagome could feel pain racking through her body. She raised her arms; her fingers had blood dripping from them. She looked up. There was Inuyasha, his hand was stretched out but quickly slumped down. Kagome fell to her knees as she started crying. Pain took over her whole body. The last thing that Kagome could remember was a fire, high and tall, swallowing her body and taking her soul.

* * *

"This is the Library. The master said that you should be spending most your time in here." A tall man with a long robe on said. "And you sir, will be needed to assist the doctors." 

The tall man was referring to Tracey, "If you would please follow me young sir."

The man turned around and walked out of the Library. Tracey gave a withering look to Inuyasha, they were great 'acquaintances' now, and then quickly jogged to keep up with the man who had just left.

Sango was standing in the same spot since she had stepped foot in the Library. Who would ever think that Sesshomaru was one to be reading books? The Library was HUGE. It probably took up acres of space! And there was hardly space for walking; books took up almost all the space. There were two or three desks that were staying in odd places in the library. Everything except one desk and some random books had a five-inch high dust stack on it. She just opened her mouth…then shut it.

"Sango darling, don't do that. You will swallow a fly." Miroku stated pathetically.

Sango glared at Miroku. Miroku hid behind Inuyasha and glanced around nervously. His eyes stopped at a book and he smiled lecherously. He ran over to the book and started to giggle madly. Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and tried to see what Miroku was looking at. Miroku picked up the pick and smirked. Inuyasha's eyes became wide but he could not turn his gaze anywhere else.

"What is it?" Sango asked, her curiosity was starting to get a hold of her.

"Hard core –" Miroku was about to say but then something flat connect with his head and Miroku fell down.

Sango stood there with her boomerang in one hand and the other one was twitching. A fire was growing in Sango eyes; the fire was so hot in fact that Inuyasha was cowering behind a bookshelf.

"Stupid Pervert…" Sango mumbled under her breath.

Inuyasha started to whimper. His ears were flat against his head and he was looking like he just got slapped on the bum bum.

"What are you looking at?" Sango snapped at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha immediately scampered down the isle of books. He tried to remember why he had agreed to do this. Didn't he hate his brother? Oh yeah, Kagome. So why was he here? Umm…. oh yeah! To find something about what is wrong with Kagome. So…why was he in the Library? He couldn't read.

"Sango, I can't-" Inuyasha was saying.

"Yes you can. If you can pick up _that_ book then you can pick up any other book." Sango said roughly as she started to poke around one of the isles.

Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't in the mood to put up with Sango.

'Whatever…' Inuyasha thought.

He walked over to once of the bookshelves that had many little kids books in it. He pulled out a random one and walked over to a table. He sat himself down and looked at the cover. It had a really beautiful lady on it. Her long black hair swiveled around her and her long gray gown clung to her body. She was sitting on a dark the Moon and she was looking up at the stars. The picture had no color but it looked to Inuyasha like she was a goddess. He flipped to the middle of the picture book. The same lady on the cover was in this picture. She was holding something gray in one hand and something completely white in the other. Inuyasha looked a little puzzled. He flipped to the next page and looked down. The lady had both the items in both her hands and was pushing them against her chest. As if she were willing the objects to enter her body. Inuyasha quickly shut the book. He picked it up then jumped over to where Sango was sitting at.

"Sango what is this?" Inuyasha said handing over the picture book to Sango.

Sango looked down at the book then looked up at Inuyasha.

"It's a picture book." Sango said with a look in her eyes that easily said 'you idiot.'

"No! Read it. What does it say?" Inuyasha asked a little more urgently.

Sango rolled her eyes the looked at the cover.

"The Lady with a Heart of Gold." Sango said plainly then handed it back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha roughly shoved it back to Sango. He glared at her, seeming extremely serious

"Read the book." Inuyasha said as he grit his teeth together.

Sango knew that Inuyasha could never be serious but she opened the book anyway.

"She had lived a life of bliss, happy and free. She danced in the moonlight. Darkness was her closest friend." Sango flipped the page over. "Beautiful as she might be her heart was stolen but she never died, no. A power, strong and pure, had protected her. She lives on in others" Sango flipped once again. Her eyes held a look of confusion as she continued to read on. "The moon mourned for the beautiful woman. The darkness was not complete with the lady's soft voice." yet another page was flipped over. "But she found her shard, and her heart. She was complete and she went on to sing with the moon forever."

Sango's eyes scanned over the pictures. She flipped back and forth through the pages. Her eyebrows knit together. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Where did you get this from?" Sango asked, rather confused.

Inuyasha was still trying to process all the information he had just gotten. Does this have any connection with Kagome?

Inuyasha stood up then walked over to where he had found the picture book. Sango immediately went down on her knees and searched. She pulled out three other books that looked similar to the one they had previously read.

Sango glanced up at Inuyasha, " We are going to have to show this to Sesshomaru."

* * *

Mino sat on his favorite tree that was right outside his room. It was a tree filled with soft pink flowers. He sat on one of the outstretched branched and looked up into the sky. It was a dreamy color, the sky was. It made him think thoughts of freedom, away from Naraku's devious plans. 

He picked up a flower and held it in his palm. He blew lightly on it and the flower floated away. He smiled a genuine smile then continued to look up into the clouds. He would have fallen asleep then and there but he heard singing, a soft voice, low and soothing. He sat up and looked around. No one was near. He climbed higher into the tree and looked out. Still nothing. He looked above him. There, sitting on another tree branch in another tree sat a lady. Her soft pale skin reflected off of the moon. Her long soft light yellow dress dangled off of a branch. She was leaning against the tree and took a deep breath in.

Mino watched her, fascinated that a woman was capable of climbing so high in a tree with a long dress on. He watched her. She was beautiful, as simple as that. She turned to face him. She watched him and he watched her. He was afraid that if he moved that the woman would flee. She smiled then sat back again. She closed her eyes then opened her mouth. Out came a wondrous song, something you would never expect any human to be able to do. She sang on, the moon did not get clouded once and the wind brushed against her soft skin.

**

* * *

Fire-Soul-Dragon: Another Chapter done! Oh and, I forgot to keep all my text in bold, I will start doing that again! Come on people, twenty reviews? Is that so hard? I really want to add the 'Random Funny Junk' corner! It is SOOOOO funny! You will probably wet your pants laughing so hard! Okay. Nothing much to say here. :3 Keep reading and safe clicking. OH! AND MY READERS, YOU GUYZ RULE! I will list all my reviewers on ****my** **next chapie. See ya! Oi! Don't leave yet, please let me know how I can improve on my story. I am a 'starter' so I need some tips. Need more discripton? Less? Action? Talking? C'MON PPL! HELP ME OUT HERE! If you want to know then yes- I've been eating chocolate. **


	8. Sesshomaru Just LOVES kids

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome mentally talking'_)

* * *

Sesshomaru looked out his window. It was raining. Why did he go parading after his brother all the time? Now there was so much paperwork to be done! 

He looked at the huge stack of paper that was sitting on his desk. It piled up pretty high.

Sesshomaru sighed then sat down. He pulled off the first stack of paper then pulled out a pen.

Before he could start writing a knock was heard at his door.

The door flipped open to reveal a tall man with long orange hair. It did not seem to be combed down as of late. He was wearing very shiny white armor. He had soft orange eyes that would make him look ten times younger.

"Sir, you called?" Asked the man.

"Yes, Ryan. I need you to go into Village Takisha. Help them out as best as you can. The humans there are having a small demon problem. Take fifty armed men and don't forget to bring our flag." Sesshomaru ordered the man.

Ryan nodded his head then was about to leave but Sesshomaru said, "and Ryan, tie that hair back."

Ryan turned and smiled at Sesshomaru then left.

As soon as Ryan left he smiled ever so slightly at the door. He could remember when he had first met Ryan, which was just ten years ago. Ryan was only 16, but was his most matured of all his soldiers.

**---------------------x-X-x-Flashback-x-X-x---------------------**

_"Sir, please. We can't handle him. He has some kind of odd power. Please, take him in." Said a man who was kneeling and couldn't be seen._

_A tall man looked irritated at the man kneeling before him. The little boy was looking at everything with a glare. The boy with bright orange hair even glared at Sesshomaru defiantly._

_"I shall never take such a slobbering child into my care." Sesshomaru stated with great distaste._

_The man stood up and clutched Sesshomaru by the shoulders._

_"Please! Lord Sesshomaru we beg you!" The man cried._

_Sesshomaru violently shoved the man into the ground._

_"Keep your dirty hands off me." Sesshomaru spat._

_Sesshomaru turned and walked off._

_"I'm strong." The boy stated._

_Sesshomaru stopped in his steps._

_He turned around and looked at the boy. This boy reminded him of someone._

_Sesshomaru walked over to the boy and kneeled down._

_"Are these your real parents?" Sesshomaru asked not as coldly as he was to the man._

_"Of course these weak human's aren't my parents." The boy said defiantly._

_He spat on the ground in front of the man who was sitting in the darkness._

_Sesshomaru stood up and turned then walked off._

_The boy stood alone in the darkness._

_"If you would like to come, come now. I warn you, there will be no mother for you."_

_The boy smiled as he followed the Lord of the Western Lands._

**---------------------x-X-x-End Of Flashback-x-X-x---------------------**

Sesshomaru smiled a little bit more. The kid defiantly had class.

The door burst open once again.

Sesshomaru looked irritated at the sight before him.

Sango's expressions were completely surprised, seeing Sesshomaru's room. It was VERY large, and the bed was just HUGE.

(Cough, cough, Wonder why. Cough, cough)

Inuyasha was not surprised at all. Sesshomaru was left with Dad's land. Of course it would be beautiful… and big.

"You might want to see this Lord Sesshomaru." Sango said as she handed Sesshomaru a picture book.

Sesshomaru looked down at the book pathetically. He rolled his eyes then flipped open the book's cover.

**

* * *

Fire-Soul-Dragon: Hey, hey, hey! I've got 1100 hits! I've hit 10,000 words, and I've got 21 reviews! Pretty good, eh? Everyone, thank you all you diligent reviewers! KageFaiaKooriDoragon, my first reviewer ever, Kagura134, kagome9854, inulover13, addicted2reviews, Gizmo369, and LMChick10. You guys RULE! Rock on! ) Hey, the next new character is dedicated to KageFaiaKooriDoragon. Which will come in the next chapter. Hee, hee:3 Oh, and the reason why this chapter is so small is because I have posted my first RPFJC, Randomly Placed Funny Junk Corner. Lmao, have fun reading it! D Have you noticed? I like smilies! Keep reading and Safe Clicking! **

* * *

**Randomly Placed Funny Junk Corner** (Note: This has nothing to do with my story and most of the characters will be OOC)

* * *

"C'mon Inuyasha! Don't you want to sing?" Kagome pleaded with Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha sat at a table right in front of a wide stage. How Kagome had made him come to this place was beyond him. And how she made him wear all this tight and itchy clothes was also far beyond him. Maybe seeing Kagome was worth coming. He did not like the looks some of the men were giving Kagome. Kagome didn't seem to notice any of these glances. Inuyasha thought that there could not be anything smaller then what Kagome usually wore but he was proved wrong.

Kagome was wearing a small tube top that hugged her chest and wore extremely small skirt with long leather boots. She had her hair down, like usual, but today she was wearing makeup. Kagome had told Inuyasha to come to a club where people were to sing. She was hoping that Inuyasha would let out his true feelings in a moment of inspiration…. just maybe.

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said gruffly as he folded his arms together and sat back in the chair.

"Not even for me?" Kagome said softly, tears springing into her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide. He couldn't bear to see Kagome crying.

"Oh fine!" Inuyasha said with a sigh as he stood up.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kouga, Ayame, Kaede, and Kohaku all looked at Inuyasha with wonder. It didn't take much to make them all come to the club but seeing Inuyasha volunteer to go up was rather surprising. Inuyasha made his way up to the stage slowly.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, Kikyo, Kanna, and Kagura were all sitting at another table. Sesshomaru was eating chocolates while glaring at Kikyo. Kikyo kept on fidgeting. When they saw Inuyasha stand up their attention was kept on him.

Sesshomaru was a little confused but he also stood up and made his way to the stage with a cold look on his features.

Inuyasha was handed the mike. He looked down at the mike then up at the crowd. He could smell all the human scents coming off the creatures. He could also smell Kagome's scent, which soothed him down a lot. He looked to he left and saw a very pissed Dj get off the stage and sit down at a free chair.

Sesshomaru took the funny looking man's place and looked down.

'Hmmm…. This looks interesting' Sesshomaru thought as he pushed a button, starting his own experiments.

Music started to blast in the room. Sesshomaru could not handle the loud noise so he held the first knob his hand came to and turned. The music went down to a bearable level.

Inuyasha looked down at his mike again. His heart beat loudly. Wait- he had heard this song before…

Kagome looked up at the stage with confusion. Why had Inuyasha picked this song?

"Who let the Dogs out?" Inuyasha sang clearly.

"Whoo-who-who-who?" Sesshomaru howled with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Who let the Dogs out?" Inuyasha repeated, swinging his head a little.

"Whoo-who-who-who?" Sesshomaru howled louder.

An old lady stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha and yelled over the music.

"Who let that demon out?" The old women demanded, still using the tune to the song.

"Ka-go-oo-me" Sesshomaru howled heartily.

The music bleared louder as Inuyasha continued to sing the song with Sesshomaru.

Kagome sunk in her chair, as far down as she could.

'How embarrassing!' Kagome thought as she covered her face with her hands.

At that moment Miroku got a great idea. He made his way up on stage while Inuyasha was singing.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku angrily. He was having the best time of his life! No perverted monk could stop him!

Miroku quietly whispered something in Inuyasha's ears. Immediately a large grin played on Inuyasha's lips. Inuyasha handed the mike over to Miroku then kicked Sesshomaru out from his holy 'throne.'

Inuyasha looked at all the knobs and buttons that were available for his use. He saw two large disks. He scratched at the large black plates with his nails. A funny, but very interesting, noise was heard. Inuyasha smiled and continued to scratch away at the disks.

"I like BIG butts and I can not lie!" sang Miroku with a lecherous smile on his face. "Though other brothers' can deny! When a girl walks in with a iddie biddy waist and a round thing in your face you get-"

SLAP. The noise of skin hitting skin ringed through the room.

"Slaps." Sango finished for Miroku.

Miroku still had his lecherous smile on his face; the only change was that a bright red slap mark was left on his face.

"Bad boy! Bad Boy! Whatchya gonna do? Whatchya gonna do when they come for you?" Sango sang rather irritated, then sat back down to her old spot.

Miroku, having finished all that he needed to do for the day, sat back down in his seat next to Sango. Sango kept and giving Miroku dirty looks.

Kagome felt a little bang of sadness that Inuyasha had not sang her anything.

'Well, if he is too embarrassed, I guess I will go up and sing.' Kagome thought.

Kagome stood up with her head up high and walked to the stage. She slowly climbed up the small stairs because her heals were pretty high. When she made it on stage she was handed the mike. She looked at Inuyasha then mouthed the number twenty-five.

Inuyasha punched in two numbers, hopefully the right one.

Music filled the air and Kagome closed her eyes.

"I don't want to go another day. So I'm telling you exactly what is going on." Kagome sang with a side-glance at Inuyasha.

"Seems like everybody is breakin' up, and throwing their love away. But I know we got a good thing, and that's why I sing, mmm." Kagome shut her eyes tight and clutched the mike harder.

"No body's gonna love me better, I must stick withchu forever. Nobody's gonna make me feel this way, I must stick with you."

Kagome's singing was starting to get to Sango. Sango started to sniff quietly. While Miroku looked hopefully at Sango.

(Perverted Monk…. Is that legal for a monk!)

"Ain't anything inside me And I am singing cause your so, so into me, I gotta you, we'll be makin love endlessly. I'm withcyu. Baby I'm with you, baby your with me higher. So don't you worry about people hangin' around they ain't bringin us down. I know you and you know me and that's, that's why I sing. So don't you worry about people hangin around, they ain't bring us down. I know you and you know me and that's why I sing, mmm." Kagome sang, looking directly at Inuyasha.

"No body's gonna love me better, I must stick withchu forever. Nobody's gonna make me feel this way, I must stick with you." Kagome closed her eyes then handed the closest person the mike.

She turned and smiled a little at Inuyasha but then started to walk off stage.

Inuyasha could swear that Kagome was singing that song for some reason.

'Feh, whatever.' Inuyasha thought as he shrugged it off.

Before Kagome could get off the stage a whirlwind was at her side in an instant.

"Kagome, I understand your song fully. I will take what is rightfully mine now." Kouga smiled gleefully then picked up Kagome by the waist.

Inuyasha rose, looking all the more pissed.

"Goodbye, Good bye, so long, goodbye, goodbye" Kouga sang with a smile on his face then waved his hand from side to side then jumped out of the building…somehow.

Inuyasha screamed angrily as followed Kouga as fast as he could.

Half the people in the crowd, who had adored Kagome's singing, left at the sight of a flying demon.

Kaede jumped up on stage then sang in frail voice.

"Check it, Check it, I'm a bad grandma, I'm gonna shock you!" Kaede sang.

At the end of the song she flipped open the small jacket she was wearing.

Half the crowd, that was left of course, gasped, the other half fainted.

Sesshomaru covered Rin's eyes then turned around himself.

"Dude, but your shirt back on!" Kohaku said loudly.

"But I'm a bad grandma!" Kaede pleaded.

A man ran on, from behind stage, and grabbed hold of Kaede and pulled her away.

Another man came on stage.

"Sorry folks. Her village just called in, they said their missing an idiot." After saying that he left off stage too.

Kouga had decided that it would be better to take Kagome after the show so Kagome was sitting back down looking a little ruffled. Probably from all the fast movements.

(That whole sentence up top sounds, **shivers**, wrong. Bad picture, Bad picture…)

Kagome slapped her forehead, "Oh brother." She sighed.

"Yeah?" Souta asked from behind Kagome.

"Your not supposed to be here!" Kagome was starting to yell but then music started blaring through the speakers.

Sesshomaru was on stage, his fingers and mouth looked a little chocolaty.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I heard your doin okay, but I want you to know, I am addic- I'm addicted to you" Sesshomaru sang clearly.

He picked up a box of chocolates then stared at it.

" I can't pretend that I don't care when you don't think about me. Do you think I deserve this? I try to make you happy in all that I do." Sesshomaru sang on.

He clutched the box of chocolates to his heart.

"I tried to forget that I'm addicted to you." Sesshomaru sang to his box of chocolates.

"But I need it and I want it, I'm addicted to you!"

At this point Sesshomaru had seemed to be more interested in a certain box of chocolates. He stuffed it in his mouth, chocolate, box and all.

"Ough if ofer fant forfet fte oh hah, ani he how hee hay." Sesshomaru sang, trying to chew all the chocolates.

Another man came on stage and shot a needle into Sesshomaru's leg then dragged him off stage.

"Sorry folks. We've just realized that this one hasn't been neutered yet," The man said as he walked off the stage, following the other man.

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha started to snicker.

Another man jumped out from behind Kagome and shot Inuyasha with another needle then dragged him out.

A man walked in and stood where Inuyasha was.

"Sorry, but this one hasn't been neutered yet either." He said then walked off.

Kagome started to cry. Now there was nothing in it for her!

(Lmao, so greedy!)

Shippou got up and pulled off his shirt then started to spin it around and around.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH!" He started to sing joyfully.

Miroku blinked a few times.

'I never thought that Shippou hated Inuyasha THAT much."

He turned to Sango.

"Hey, can you check to see if I am neutered?"

SLAP.

Sango was blushing so hard but she was in a mad fix.

"Get away from me monk or I will make you." Sango said irritably.

Before Miroku could fall into unconsciousness he added, "Yes…mmm, make me…." Sango pulled out her boomerang and was about to slaughter the Monk until he said, "…a doughnut…"

Everyone was starting to leave but then another person jumped on stage.

"I'm your lord and master! You all are bastards! Worship me, or I'll stab your eyes 'till you bleed! I'm you lord and master!" Naraku sang with a squeaky voice.

Kagome started to twitch.

Naraku jumped out of the building. Followed by Kagura and Kanna. Eventually Sesshomaru left too, with a large black garbage bag…. wonder what's in it.

(Sesshomaru includes Rin and Jaken. The little Triple-Trouble Gang! **Giggles**)

Kagome sighed then got up off her chair. She walked out the building and looked for a ride home.

* * *

**Songs:**

Who let the dogs out? –By Baha Men

I like Big Butts! -I have no idea, I remember it from Shrek.

Bad Boy! –Heard it from some kind of commercial.

Stick withchyu- The Pussycat Dolls

Bad Grandma- The skittles Commercial )

Addicted- Simple Plan  
(A little bit of) Yeah- Usher

Im Your Lord And Master- Squirrely Songs from illwillpress

lyrics were all from my memory so please don't kill me if I got something wrong.

* * *


	9. To Kill or Not to Kill a Fat Lady

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome speaking mentally')

* * *

_

Kikyo stood up. Her eyes were glazed over. Her eyes were a pure red color. Her hair had somehow acquired long red streaks down her hair. Her soul stealers were back. They were a pure black color. They had some new features too. They had long black horns and had huge teeth poking out from their mouth. Kikyo looked down at the lake. The lack was very muddy. She continued looking at the lake. The lake's surface became a very disgusting shade of brown. Kikyo walked on.

Kagome looked out through Kikyo's eyes. Kikyo was uncontrollable, literally. For some reason Kikyo would not give into Kagome's wishes. Kagome was flabbergasted. Kikyo's only thoughts were 'destroy.' Wasn't Kikyo a miko?

Kagome immediately floated out from Kikyo's body and zoomed across the sky, making her way to Sesshomaru.

* * *

The lady stopped singing. Mino released his breath. He never realized that he was holding his breathe. 

"Who are you?" Mino asked quietly.

The lady did not stir. She continued to sit on her branch.

Mino sighed. This woman was going to stay a mystery to him. He decided to go back in.

"Who are you?" A sweet voice asked.

Mino turned to face the woman. She had not moved an inch.

"I am Naraku's creation. Made to help Naraku rid the world of humans." Mino responded.

The lady opened her eyes the turned her head ever so slightly.

"Is that really you?" She asked calmly.

Mino thought about her question.

"That is my purpose, I will serve it." Mino stated calmly.

She turned back to her former position.

"You are right. You were created for a purpose, but not for Naraku's. Think about your future. When the clouds have cleared from your eyes then look to the moon to seek me out." She said.

The moon got clouded. Shade enveloped all the trees in the forest. When the shade cleared Mino sat alone in the tree. The woman had disappeared.

"How strange." Mino stated quietly then climbed down the tree.

* * *

Ryan marched in front of the small group of troops. He was in charge of fifty men. The village was stretched in front of him. He held up a white flag. It had a majestic large dog demon on it; a blue crescent was sitting on the right corner. 

Two men rushed out from one of the huts to meet him. The two men bowed down and Ryan nodded his head.

"Lord Ryan, we are most appreciative of the fact that you could help us with our large problem." The taller man said.

"It is my duty sir." Ryan said with a nod.

These men were about twenty years older then him, in human years.

"Please follow me." The short and fat man said gruffly.

"Is it permitted that I find a place where your troops can stay to rest?" The tall man asked quickly.

"Yes, you may." Ryan said.

The fat man waddled away and Ryan followed, trying his best not to fall right then and there into laughter.

Many of the young women came to watch him walk by. He glanced at the small crowd of all ages that he was getting. Many people started to giggle. Even some of the older women were giving him flirtatious looks. Ryan rolled his eyes but nonetheless he was also smiling.

The fat man walked into a clearing. There was another fat lady sitting down in the middle. She looked very much like Kaede, but Ryan wouldn't know that.

The lady had her thumbs pushed against each other. She was sitting down in a meditating position. She had her eyes shut down tight. A large white barrier was stretched out in front of her; it was now surrounding the whole village. Beyond the barrier was a vast horde of mutated looking demons.

"She is killing herself by doing that, am I right?" Ryan asked.

The fat man looked down sadly.

"Yes, my wife won't be able to keep that up for very long. I tried to argue with her but she decided that she would die for our village." The man said quietly.

Ryan pulled out his sword. The fat man gasped.

"Please! Don't hurt her!" The man screamed.

Ryan did not listen to the man. He walked over to the lady.

The man chased him then latched on to Ryan's long white sleeve. Ryan ignored him.

"Please…." The man said feebly.

Ryan kept on walking. When he reached the lady he walked around her. He raised his sword high in the air.

"No!" The man yelled loudly.

Ryan stuck his sword deep into the ground right in front of the woman.

The barrier wavered then fell.

Ryan turned to the man who was crying on the ground. Why did humans have to be so dramatic?

"That should be enough." Ryan said sarcastically.

The man opened his eyes. There was no barrier! He looked down at his wife. She had her eyes opened and she was staring at the sword.

"Woman, please stand. This is now in my hands." Ryan said in a monotone voice.

The woman did stand but she glared at Ryan.

"You are going to kill us all! You demons can't be trusted! At all!" The woman spat.

Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"If that is the case I will just take my leave now." Ryan said as he pulled out his sword from the ground.

"No! Lord Ryan, my wife is always one to judge things roughly, please, spare our lives!" The fat man wailed.

'Stop being such a drama queen.' Ryan thought as he rolled his eyes.

He stuck his sword back into the ground.

"Keep all the children far away. Call ten of my men here. Bring three of your fastest boy's to send messages between us just in case." Ryan said as he stood behind his sword.

The woman glared at Ryan's back then turned and walked away haughtily.

The man sighed then waddled off to get what Lord Ryan had wanted.

* * *

Naraku sighed. He was bored. There was nothing to do here, nothing to kill, nothing to eat alive. The room was totally dead. 

"Kanna, come." Naraku demanded.

Kanna came with her mirror held out in front of her.

"Call everyone here. We are having a meeting." Naraku said.

"Yes Master Naraku." Kanna said and walked off.

Naraku sighed. How long will this take?

Kagura walked into the room with her head held high. Mino came from another room. Mino seemed a little shaken. Kagura also walked in.

"Shinto, Rasim, and Talimo say they will not come for their life force is running low." Kanna said.

"Ah, so the Death Bringer's have agreed have they? Wonderful. No, they must not move from their slumber." Naraku said with a smirk.

Kagura didn't like the look Naraku had on his face. Who were the Death Bringer's anyway? Probably a bunch of crows. Kagura smirked. Nothing but crows would lower themselves to Naraku's lower.

"I have already planned on what we shall do. I just need help from one person. Kanna," Naraku called.

Kanna walked over to Naraku and held up her mirror.

Naraku looked into the mirror then pulled out a comb and combed back his hair.

"You sleek fox you!" Naraku said with a sly smirk on as he inspected his face in the mirror.

Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now. Enough of seeing my hot face." Naraku stated vainly. "Show me Kikyo."

Kanna's mirror started to swirl with many different colors.

* * *

"So Doctor, is this how you treat a wound properly?" The lady assistant asked. 

The lady bent over and started to press a damp towel on the wound of the man lying on the bed.

Tracey immediately turned around.

"Yes, that's exactly how you do it." Tracey grumbled.

'Why couldn't the ladies here wear more clothes?" Tracey thought sourly.

"I'm so happy!" The lady demoness smiled enthusiastically.

"Yeah…" Tracey said quietly. "You may leave now."

The lady nodded her head then left.

Tracey looked down at the patient.

'Why do demon's get into fight's so often?' Tracey sighed.

The door to the small room was opened wide to reveal a very amused Miroku.

"Miroku… dude, you okay?" Tracey asked with worry evident in his voice.

"The best I have ever been in my life." Miroku said with a huge grin.

Tracey rolled his eyes.

"I hope all monk's aren't like you." Tracey said, looking skeptical.

"Oh no. I just got it from my dad's side of the family." Miroku said with a wave of his hands.

Tracey shivered at the thought of how Miroku's father must of acted.

"I don't want to know." Tracey said calmly, trying not to think.

* * *

"ACHOO!" A tall man sneezed. "I knew it all along! Many women are thinking about little old me. They miss me so!" 

"Shut that trap of yours!" A beautiful lady said with irritation in her voice.

"Oh, but I can't with such a beautiful woman sitting beside me." The man said hopefully, turning to the woman.

"I said shut it, monk." The irritated woman said again.

The man giggled like a two year old as he stared down, past all the clouds.

* * *

"This was acquired from my Library?" Sesshomaru asked. 

Sango nodded her head.

Sesshomaru pushed a button down.

(Don't ask me, I have no idea how he got some kind of button)

Immediately a man walked into the room.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" The man asked.

"Bring the doctor and the monk up here." Sesshomaru said.

The man nodded then went on his way.

"We think we know how to cure Kagome!" Sango said proudly.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said in an answer machine kind of voice.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"Don't give me that short talk Sesshomaru!" snarled Inuyasha.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said as he continued to work on his paperwork.

Inuyasha was about to scream at Sesshomaru but then the door flew open.

Tracey walked in with his back up straight. Miroku came in with his staff going click, click on the hard surface of the floor.

"Go check on the Miko." Sesshomaru said to Tracey.

Tracey nodded then opened the door to leave.

"Wait!" Sango said. "Here this first."

Tracey looked a little confused but he turned around and walked over to Sesshomaru's desk.

Sesshomaru handed over the four picture books to Tracey.

Tracey looked down at the cover of the first book. Tracey's mind started to click as he opened the book and started to read it out loud.

**

* * *

Fire-Soul-Dragon: Hey, hey, hey! How are my readers doin' today? So sorry Kage :( Promise, next chapter. Because of my pathetic ness I will add another chapter today! So I think I will get to chapter ten today! This chapter is so small… but on MS word it is eight pages. Ah, who gives? I am on my way to getting this story on the road! I am only making one other new character, then I will stop confusing you with these entire weirdo's, but believe me, they will all have a big impact in the end. I just realized that Fan Fiction wouldn't take any equal signs so half of my smiles are gone! No! The smiles died! So if you see a ) or D in random places, they were supposed to be smilies…. Supposed to be smilies. :3 oh well. Keep reading and Safe clicking :D **


	10. Orange meets Blue

Coincidence? I Think Not… 

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome speaking mentally')_

_

* * *

_

Kikyo walked through the forest. The once clearly green forest immediately turned a shade of gray. All the leaves floated down slowly. Every blade of grass, every shrub, every flower and plant shriveled up and died. Kikyo walked on. Her face was expressionless. She swayed as she walked. Her soul stealers followed her.

"Miss? What are you doing?" A little girl asked.

The little girl looked up with confusion at the Miko.

Kikyo reached out her hand. The little girl took it with a warm smile.

The soul stealers hovered over the girl. The girl took a deep breath while her soul came out quietly. One of the soul stealers grabbed the soul. The girl's body slouched down into the grass. Kikyo walked on. The girl's soul seeped into Kikyo's body.

* * *

Ryan stood a foot behind his sword with ten armed men behind him. Three tall boys, all at the age of thirteen, stood behind the ten men.

The demons were flying ten feet in front of the sword. They would and could not pass the sword.

One of the stupider demons, seeing something shining, ran full force at the sword. Before the demon could touch the sword it burst into a million pieces. Some of the pieces were heading past the sword, but it didn't pass the sword that was placed in the ground. It just evaporated.

The most stupid demons came as the one before it had. No one moved but the demons. The splattering noises caused one of the boys to throw up. Ryan pitied the boy. He couldn't blame the kid for throwing up.

Ryan was starting to get bored and the horde of demon's seemed to have an endless supply of idiots. Ryan pulled out his sword. The demon's all launched themselves at Ryan.

"Time to die friends!" Ryan yelled at the demons as he launched himself at the horde of demons.

None of his fellow soldiers made a move to help their leader.

He pressed his thumb into the middle of the flat part of the sword.

"Go to hell!" Ryan yelled loudly.

He slashed out violently the whole time repeating, "Destiny Calls."

Every time his sword came in contact with a demon it evaporated into the air. Soon the vast less horde of demons seemed much smaller.

The whole time Ryan was floating in the sky. It was a very interesting sight to behold. Unlike Ryan's adoptive father, Ryan enjoyed being loud. Ryan was killing left to right, not trying to look graceful or anything but Sesshomaru has a character that seems to rub off in all directions. Ryan seemed like an evil swan, graceful and at the same time destructive. Sesshomaru was known as the 'Masked Assassin' but seeing Ryan you would probably say the 'Innocent Avenger.' Avenging what? Who knows, he just gives you that kind of odd vibe, but he certainly has the might of a god, and so it seems, the vengeance too.

When there were only one hundred demons left, Ryan fell from the sky like a rock. His sword was down so it hit the ground first. Ryan never hit the ground; he did a backward flip and landed on one foot on the top of his sword. His arms were crossed as he stood on the top of his sword.

"You guys are pretty bad. Nothing shall harm this village again." Ryan said as he stretched out one arm.

He had his fingers out stretched then quickly closed it into a balled fist. Ryan whispered something underneath his breath and every single one of the remaining demons went splat. In their place a small gem fell from the sky. Ryan opened his hand again and the gem fell right into his palm. He closed his fingers over the gem the jumped off the sword. He pulled out the sword with his other hand and put it back.

"Please let them know that it is safe now. You, give this to the pleasant (roll eyes now) man that escorted me here. Now you go and tell my men to get ready to leave." Ryan said, pointing at the three boys. He gave one boy the gem that had fallen from the sky.

All three boys scampered off as fast as they could.

The ten men that were facing Ryan were exchanging smiles and nods.

"That was very good Sir Ryan." The eldest of the men said.

Ryan nodded his head in respect. He was feeling very proud. How often would you get our personal stingy old man to complement you? Never.

He walked through the village. All the villagers were back in their houses.

Many of the people were looking at him with amazement.

He walked on until he saw all his men. He gaped at them.

They all had their armor off and all the women from the village were pampering them all.

Ryan slapped his forehead and shook his head slowly. When he opened his eyes to demand his troops to get ready he saw that the ten men had all their armor off and were getting pampered.

Ryan opened and shut his mouth, for the first time in his life he couldn't think of anything to say.

The woman who he had so called 'almost killed ran out to meet him. She grabbed his hands and shook them up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The lady repeated with a large smile on her face.

Ryan was being shook and his poor stomach couldn't handle it.

"Darling! Stop it! You will kill our poor lord!" The fat man hollered as he wobbled out of the hut.

The lady let go of 'our poor lord' and stood back. Her husband slapped Ryan on the back.

"Gha!" Ryan huffed.

"My, Lord Ryan! You have done excellent! Now come in for a while and tell me about it!" The man declared as he dragged Ryan into the hut.

'Luckily this only happens once in a life time.' Ryan thought.

He was roughly pushed down onto a soft cushion of some sort. Someone started to pull off his armor. Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What is that smell? Ryan opened his eyes and took a bigger sniff, vanilla…white chocolate… strawberries. The person who was pulling off his armor stopped. His sensitive ears could hear the person hold their breath. Their fingers had stopped on his back. He felt tingles shooting through his back.

He turned around and looked up. A soft pale face with ice blue eyes looked down at him. Her soft blue hair fell down into his face. It smelled a lot like strawberries. She quickly pulled back her hair and stepped back. He looked forward and could see the chubby man looking very amused.

Ryan looked behind him but the girl was gone. He realized that his heart was racing and was not slowing down one bit. He blinked a few times then took a deep breath.

'Still smells like- no! Must…. concentrate.' Ryan thought weakly.

"So Lord Ryan, tell me. What is this jewel here?" The man asked Ryan, holding out the jewel so that Ryan could inspect it.

The gem was orange and there was an imprint of a diamond on it.

'That's a new one…' Ryan thought.

"That gem will protect this and only this village from demons, but if it leaves this village it will not work at all anymore. The symbol, well, as you know I work under the House of the Crescent, so the reason why the Northern symbol is on this is something I do not understand." Ryan said truthfully.

"That is alright, so long as you know it works." The fat man said with a nod.

"Will you be staying with us for a day? It would honor us if you would stay for our party." The man asked.

Ryan thought about it. It would take a good hour to get everyone's armor back on, and maybe staying here would give him a chance to meet that girl.

Ryan agreed to stay the night. The fat man clapped his hands joyfully and giggled like a schoolgirl then ran out of the hut.

'Drama Queen.' Ryan mouthed to the fat man's back.

Then followed him out of the hut.

People where running here and there. Most of the men were carrying plates with food. They were running past him in a hurry. Ryan sniffed the air. Mmm, meat! Meat always made him feel a lot better. Ryan kept on sniffing the air. Wait; there was the smell again! Ryan followed his nose.

He jumped over the villagers and kept on walking. He ended at a clear pool. There was the girl! Her feet were dipped into the pool and she was sighing.

As soon as he saw her she turned around quickly. Her eyes went big as she bowed low.

"I am sorry Lord Ryan!" She said quietly.

Ryan's eyebrows knit together.

"Why are you calling me lord? You are higher then I will ever be." Ryan sighed.

The girl opened her eyes but she did not look like a fallen deer any more she looked like a hawk. About to kill something, and soon.

"What's your name?" Ryan asked.

"Tania, Lady Tania." She stood defiantly.

Ryan's heart started to do a 360. She was wearing peasant clothing but obviously she was of higher status.

He had taken the bait. She had caught him like a fly on a spider web. Unmovable.

"Lady? What lady?" Ryan smirked as he walked away.

* * *

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: Sorry, that is all I can do for today. I am demanded off the computer! Grrr… anyway. Hope you like it! Tania is for you Kage! ;D She will become quite the hero, just you wait! I will write more tomorrow, until then be pleased that I actually got chapter ten up! Keep reading and safe clicking:3**


	11. Chicken Legs Can be Hard to Pull

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome speaking mentally')_

_

* * *

_

Tracey made his way back to the small room that was filled with patients.

'So this is what I have put myself in, and all along I thought we were going to the park. I even had the plan written out! We walk and talk till late then I walk so that she is standing right in front of a fountain then throw poetry at her. If I were lucky I would sweet talk until I earned myself a kiss. Oh no, we just HAD to go down a well and Kagome just HAD to get herself killed. Seems just like her though, to get herself killed. Tsk… tsk…' Tracey thought with a small shake to his head.

He pushed open the door that led into the 'doctors room.' He poked his head in.

"Phew!" Tracey said, relieved that there was nurse in.

Tracey took a few steps in and looked around the room. There were many men in, what looked like, uniforms. There was only one lady in the room. A blanket was pulled all the way to her chin and her raven black hair drooped against the bed.

Tracey smiled then walked over to Kagome's bed. He looked down at her face. It seemed as calm as ever. He reached for a strand of hair but-

Tracey jumped away from Kagome, clutching his hand. He looked down and saw an extremely red hand.

Tracey tried to recall the feeling. He touched something that was semi solid. He could probably throw a rock at whatever it was and it would bounce back. Then he had felt something burning in his hand.

Tracey looked down at Kagome. She seemed a little uncomfortable. Tracey looked around the room quickly. He found a mug. He grabbed the mug and held it over Kagome's head.

'If this doesn't work,' Tracey thought, 'then I pray that someone helps Kagome.'

Tracey dropped the mug. It fell down, down, down. It smashed just before it hit Kagome's face. The pieces flew in all directions but it seemed to bounce off of the thing that was blocking Kagome off.

"Oh great." Tracey moaned. "Now we can't even move her."

Tracey sighed as he started to pick little pieces of glass off the ground.

* * *

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples with both hands. 

"No! Kagome is not obliged to collect shards while she is dead!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha.

"Yes she is! It says right on our contract!" Inuyasha yelled even louder.

"Where?" Sango screeched back.

"Shut up both of you." Sesshomaru said calmly as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Right here!" Inuyasha howled as he showed he palm to Sango.

"It is not!" Sango screamed.

"Is too!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"I said shut up." Sesshomaru growled.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Nuh uh!" Sango said while sticking out her tongue at Inuyasha.

"Uh huh!" Inuyasha said while nodding his head vigorously.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. An arm swiped across the air.

Inuyasha was down on the ground in a jiffy. (Jiffy is an actually unit of time. Something like 0.0000001, but don't look at me. Look it up if you really want to know)

Inuyasha put a hand to his cheek. Blood trickled through his fingers. Inuyasha was up in a second and was hopping from one foot to the other while throwing punches in the air.

"You wanna go brother? Huh, huh? Let's go. Anytime, anyplace." Inuyasha said while continuing to throw punches in the air.

Sesshomaru turned his back to Inuyasha then sat down on his chair.

Sango smiled victoriously up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to scowl at Sango but Sango turned and looked at her fingernails.

'_Sesshomaru!'_

Sesshomaru sighed. Now, maybe, he could communicate with someone sane. He took a quick look at Sango and Inuyasha, who were entertaining each other by sticking their tongues out at each other.

'Yes?'

'_I need to take you somewhere. Please don't take any offense when I over power you and steal your body.'_

'Oh of course. No offense taken…' Sesshomaru thought sarcastically.

'_Wow your being a good sport!' _Kagome said sounding thrilled.

'…. And I was hoping for some one sane…'

'_What do you mean by that?' _Kagome exclaimed mentally.

'It is not my fault that you do not have the brain capacity to understand me.' Sesshomaru thought.

'…………_come again?' _Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru sighed.

'What is it that you need?'

'_I think that this castle is going to be under attack soon.'_

'Nothing can surprises my armies might.' Sesshomaru thought.

Jaken waddled in right at that moment. Inuyasha had just flipped around. His hair, being the wild mess it is (It is?) swatted Jaken in the face.

"Gaaah!" Jacked squawked as he hit the floor.

'_Should I make a comment?'_

'I would recommend that you don't.'

'I thought so…' 

'You may leave now.'

'No but you have to come!' 

'Indeed.'

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome's pleads and went to back to his paperwork.

'_Arg! You are IMPOSSIBLE! Lord Sesshomaru, of all demons to get trapped in it just HAD to be you!' _Kagome screamed.

'Woman, if you don't stay quiet then I will send you my regards when you reach hell.'

'_IMPOSSIBLE!' _Kagome repeated louder.

'_Fine then. Stupid dogs.'_

Sesshomaru gave in quickly. He wasn't arrogant, unlike some dogs we know, so he knew when to let the wind have its ways. When wind is at war the scores will always be the same. Wind:1 Blades of Grass:0

* * *

Naraku looked deep into Kanna's mirror. 

Kikyo stood in a thick forest. Her black soul stealers swiveled around her. Her eyes bled red and her hair had read streak running up. She took steady steps. Every step she took killed another tree, plant, flower, insect, anything living.

Naraku's mind clicked. Where did Kikyo get this new power? She seems almost demon. Naraku grinned evilly as realization finally hit him full force in the face.

"Master, isn't that woman a pure priestess?" Mino asked curiously.

"Was, my boy, was. Now she is rather evil." Naraku said with a huge grin.

"Your going blind old man, your seeing things." Kagura said with a classic smirk.

"What I see is a small girl looking for a slap." Naraku said which wiped Kagura's smirk off and replaced it with a scowl.

"Now Mino, listen carefully. Remember those experiments that I had done on that heart?" Naraku asked almost kindly but his red eyes threw off the whole effect.

Mino nodded his head innocently

"Well, that heart belonged to another miko named Kagome. Kagome's reincarnation is that woman you see in the mirror, Kikyo. Kagome and Kikyo had fallen in love with a hanyou, such as myself, named Inuyasha. Kikyo died just as I planned, which is another story all together. To keep this story short, (And this chapter XD) Kikyo was resurrected by an old hag who took part of Kagome's soul. The part of Kagome's soul that was taken was her hatred. Since my shards are so 'impure' yet much more powerful and is made of hatred it seems logical that it would effect Kagome's bad side, which is Kikyo since she has Kagome's hatred." Naraku summed up.

Mino nodded his head even though all he got was the words old and hag.

Kagura stood their shocked. So this was the plan all along. She never thought that Naraku was that smart, sure he was good at scheming but was he THAT good- I mean bad?

Naraku continued to sit in front of the mirror and continued to smile evilly.

* * *

Ryan tugged hard at the roasted chicken that sat on a platter before him. Sweat ran down his face as he grunted. 

Tania, who sat beside him, looked at him pathetically. She placed her fine fingers on Ryan's and tugged ever so slightly. The chicken leg pulled free.

Ryan's heart flipped and did a couple of summersaults. Why was his heart betraying him at such a time?

"Boys…" Tania said sadly, shaking her head.

She picked up her own piece of chicken and nibbled at it.

Ryan stuck his tongue out at Tania when Tania was talking to someone beside her.

Ryan looked around at all his men, they seemed like they were having fun.

Ryan smiled up at the clouds happily.

Tania looked at Ryan with a desperate look, which flashed through her eyes that Ryan did not catch.

'Maybe I can be free for once.' Tania thought hopefully.

"How old are you?" Ryan asked calmly.

"14, turning 15 tomorrow. You?" Tania said with a smile.

"15, turning 16 next month." Ryan said as he continued to eat his chicken.

'Whoa, he is young! Sure he looks it but I thought being in the army at that age was against the laws…'

'Whoa, is she young! She is pretty mature for her age.' Ryan said with a slight blush running up is cheeks.

'Oh my gosh! Is he blushing? How cute!' Tania thought with a blush.

'Wow! Did I just make her blush? She looks nice when she blush…' Ryan thought with a deeper blush.

Ryan and Tania went on with the whole day in the same manner till it became time for Ryan to leave.

"We really appreciate your help Lord Ryan. Do come again!" The fat man said roughly.

"Yes Lord Ryan! Please come again!" The tall man said with a curt nod.

Ryan took a glance at Tania. She was sitting down on the fence, running her fingers in her hair.

Ryan sighed.

'This trip was fruitless.' Ryan thought disappointingly.

He walked down the road with a frown on his face. He looked back at his men. They were all still flirting with all the woman from the village. Ryan slapped his hand on his forehead. Don't these demon's have any pride?

"Thank you for allowing us to sleep in your village for a day." Ryan said. "I will be sure to come back another day."

The people cheered for all his men.

The last thing he said was directed at Tania. Tania looked up at him but quickly looked down.

The fat man smiled. He walked over to Tania and whispered in her ear. Tania's eyes widened and she nodded her head.

Ryan had a look of pure confusion on his face. He turned around then walked out onto the road.

Ryan sighed. There must be someone out there for him.

He walked onwards; the only noises were the distant people still cheering and the feet of his many soldiers walking.

* * *

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: Oh phew! Gosh, I didn't get much time to do this chapter because I was babysitting. I think that this story will run on to 30 chapters if I do six pg's each. Yes, it is A Kag/Sess Story, kind of odd that they haven't 'gotten jiggy wit it' rite? Well, there is more of the story so if I made them 'get jiggy wit it' too soon it would ruin the plot. If you think that I am just rambling on cause I have no life and no thoughts what so ever—YOU ARE RIGHT!Just to let you know, will completely and intierly edit my storywhen I finish. Yeah... sadlythat is all that my sadistic mind can think up of right now. Keep reading and safe clicking. :) **


	12. Playing With Dirt? Tsk Tsk

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome speaking mentally')_

_

* * *

_

A white baboon stood in front of Kikyo.

"Now listen Kikyo. I know what you need. You need power." The baboon said in a low voice.

Kikyo swayed back and forth but did not make a movement.

"I can give it to you, but there is one problem it is probably too hard for you…" The baboon said, turning his back on Kikyo.

"No, tell me." Kikyo said shakily.

'Hmm, never thought that she could speak.' The baboon thought.

"All right… well, there is a hanyou named Inuyasha. You don't know him by any chance." Naraku asked curiously.

Kikyo just shook her head from side to side.

"Oh, well then, Inuyasha is a very bad person. He stole my jewel. It is very beautiful but worth nothing. If you can get it back for me I will give you true strength." Naraku said with a smile.

Kikyo could feel all the power streaming off the baboon in front of her. She knew that under that costume somewhere was a man with power. Her mind could not process more then that.

"I will kill Inuyasha." Kikyo agreed.

"Oh you don't have to kill the poor man. You just have to bring me my jewel back." The baboon said with a wave of its large paw.

"I will kill Inuyasha." Kikyo repeated more steadily.

"Excellent." The baboon said with a smile. "Well, I will be off then."

The baboon jumped into a tree then jumped further off.

"Yes, excellent." The baboon repeated to himself.

* * *

(This section is mainly for your entertainment. This does not effect the rest of the story, not much anyway.)

Sesshomaru walked on the ground slowly in a wobbly jig jag pattern.

'This is a mockery of **myself**!' Sesshomaru moaned.

'_It could be worse.'_ Kagome said happily as she tried to keep Sesshomaru's body up.

'How? This seems pretty bad to me.' Sesshomaru moaned again. 

Sesshomaru picked up a small pile of dirt. The raised it up to his mouth.

'_I hope you like dirt Sesshomaru.'_ Kagome thought happily.

'Wench, don't you dare do that.' Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru shrugged, _'Okay.'_

Then Sesshomaru dumped the dirt down his shirt. What ever was left on his fingers was wiped on his perfectly white clothing.

'I will pretend you didn't do that.' Sesshomaru growled loudly.

'_Well, you can't ignore this…'_ Kagome said as she started to pull off Sesshomaru's armor.

'What making your load lighter?' Sesshomaru asked coldly.

'_No. Just allowing the frogs a nice view of your body.'_

Sesshomaru started to prance around while pulling off his shoes, then his swords then reached for the fluff on his shoulders.

'No! Not the fluff!" Sesshomaru growled sadly.

'_Your funny!'_ Kagome thought childishly.

Sesshomaru ignored her comment.

"_Here do this back on yourself."_ Sesshomaru said aloud.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru his body back.

"When I get my hands on you, you will be just like your jewel, in pieces." Sesshomaru said roughly aloud.

'_Right, and the key word is when.'_ Kagome thought happily.

'How dare she put cold dirt down my shirt, that is disgraceful.' Sesshomaru thought, obviously mad.

'_Because she is smart, and he don't know what smart is.'_ Kagome said with a smile in her voice.

Sesshomaru frowned deeply but truly he enjoyed the extremely odd things Kagome could think up of.

'Even though I still feel like driving her off a cliff.' Sesshomaru thought, sounding even more pissed then he really was.

'_I heard that.'_

'Indeed…'

'_I just hate small talk.'_

'Indeed…'

'_Is that all you can think up of?'_

'Indeed…' 

'_Your stupid!'_

'Yes, you are.'

'Indeed…' 

'…'

'_I can take a hint.'_

'…'

'_I love you too.' _Kagome thought sarcastically

When Kagome said this it triggered something in Sesshomaru, somewhere.

'What is happening?' Sesshomaru thought emotionlessly.

'_You heart rate just went up by a lot. Might want to take those anti-depression pills, maybe even Heroin, or Cocaine…' _Kagome thought with a smile.

'Indeed…'

* * *

Ryan had been walking for ten minutes and all ready thoughts of turning back to the village were invading his mind.

He took a deep breath then let it out. Thinking of her blue hair made him blush.

His ears elfish ears wiggled up and down. He pulled out his sword then faced the bushes to his left.

A girl with blue hair jumped out from the bushes. Her hair had a lot of twigs in it.

"Tania?" Ryan said sounding surprised.

"Oh, sorry, I'll leave now…" Tania said quietly.

She turned around and walked off.

Two arms drooped across her shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere." Ryan said happily into Tania's ear.

Tania turned around and smiled at full force. Ryan's heart continued with it's gymnastic routine.

Tania jumped up and gave Ryan a huge hug. A blush spilled over his cheeks immediately.

All his men watched the two with a rough laugh.

"Tania are you coming with us?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"If I can…" Tania asked as she twiddled her thumbs together.

Ryan took on a military look.

"Affirmative captain. Lets move out." Ryan said then turned and started to march down the road.

Tania giggled then latched herself to one of Ryan's white sleeves. They walked down the road together, talking and laughing.

**

* * *

Fire-Soul-Dragon: How cool is that? New chapter! Time to celebrate! I'll bring martini! Lol, anyway, to celebrate 20'000 words, almost 30 reviews, and almost 2000 hits for this story I have put up a sample of my next story. I want to know if you want another Kag&Sess story or a Kag&Inu story. So read further and tell me if it is an okay beginning to a story. Yes, you guys will be my story testers! Yeah! Yes, you must! Or I will…retire! Yes retire from writing stories! Wait- why are all you guys cheering? Lmao, just kidding about all that stuff up there. So read further and tell me how it is. Oh and as a side note, if you were wondering, Ryan has a very powerful sword, especially from Sesshomaru. One of its powers is throwing up a demonic barrier. You will learn more of its powers soon!****Broken House Rules**

**Kagome is just your average teenage girl and she is the only girl who is not obsessed with the new pop star hottie, Inuyasha. Nothing could ever make her like the guy, not even living with him.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome looked down at the magazine in her hands. A beautiful woman was on the page, posing with a shampoo bottle in her hands. Kagome smiled, one day she would be posing for commercials like these too. Kagome flipped over the page. A male with long straight, shiny, silver hair and dazzling sun kissed orbs smiled up at her. His fluffy, silver, ears were sticking out from his hair. His large smile had a fang sticking out in a corner. He had his two hands up in a 'thumbs up.' Kagome scowled at the magazine, pulled out the ad and ripped it into shreds then threw the rest of the magazine into a near trashcan. Kagome drummed her fingers on the chair she was sitting down in.

It had taken her two hours to drive to this salon and she was the last customer of the day. She had waited for three hours _just_ for a simple hair cut.

The little bells on the top of the door jingled. Kagome continued to drum her fingers impatiently.

"Please come in sir! Yes, we will give you a hair cut right now, just wait five minutes!" The hair salon manager said over willingly.

"What? I was here first!" Kagome said rather loudly as she stood up and faced the manager.

The manager had fire building up in his eyes but Kagome didn't see that. She saw a man with long straight, shiny, silver hair and dazzling sun kissed orbs smiled up at her. His fluffy, silver, ears were sticking out from his hair. But his large smile was replaced with a deep frown.

Kagome matched Inuyasha's frown with a scowl of her own.

"Woman, if you do not wait a blasted minute then leave immediately!" The manager yelled at her furiously.

"I've been waiting here _all day_!" Kagome yelled at the manager.

Inuyasha stepped in front of the man and looked at the woman in front of him. She had long raven black hair. Her brown eyes were alight with flames. She had her hands in balled fists. Her sweater clung to her curves perfectly. She had on a pair of blue jeans that went as far as her sneakers.

"Don't worry, sit down. You can go first." Inuyasha said to Kagome calmly, with a gentle smile.

Kagome huffed as she sat down. She continued with her impatient drumming. Inuyasha sat beside her then looked down at the ground. He frowned deeply. He picked up the shredded paper and looked at it. It was him… well; it _was_ him, but not anymore.

"Someone really doesn't like me." Inuyasha said to the lady beside him.

"Can't blame them can you?" The lady spoke fast as she turned her back to him.

"Hey, you want to get some ice cream after this?" Inuyasha asked with a huge grin.

"Dose it involve you?" Kagome asked roughly.

"If you want it to." Inuyasha said seductively.

"Just buy me the ice cream, you don't need to stay." Kagome said with a grin.

Inuyasha frowned. How was it possible that a girl could not fall for his spell?

"Well, you can come with me. Maybe after that we could go to the movies, or the beach…" Inuyasha went on.

"Look bud," Kagome flipped around in her chair to face Inuyasha, "I don't care who you are, stay out of my life. I want to get a hair cut so butt out!"

Kagome had poked a finger into Inuyasha's rib cage. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand roughly.

"Hey wench, don't you dare touch me again. I asked you nicely. No one, NO ONE, turns me down!" Inuyasha said loudly.

"News flash, I just did!" Kagome hissed into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha growled loudly. Just then five bulky men busted through the door and stood at Inuyasha's side.

"Take her away! This filth…" Inuyasha yelled to a bodyguard.

Two of the bodyguards hauled Kagome away. Kagome was scratching and punching and kicking and screaming away. The bodyguards walked out through the busted door.

"Serves her right!" The manager huffed.

Inuyasha nodded with a large smile.

'Hope she likes my father's jail cell.' Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

Then he followed his bodyguards out.

The manager looked down at the door that was now in many pieces. He shook his head sadly then started to sweep up the mess.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Just a major fluff story, or it could be innocent fluff. (?) I can't think of a huge plot for this story, unlike "Coincidence." An opinion would come in handy…keep reading and safe clicking. **


	13. Doggie Boy and a Dead Corpse

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome speaking mentally')_

* * *

'_So Sesshomaru, what did you do when you were little?'_ Kagome asked curiously.

'And you want to know because…' Sesshomaru asked but the tone of voice that he used clearly said that he didn't give two hoots.

'_Well, while being friends with Inuyasha I wanted to know all about him. His family, his friends, well in general his life. After meeting you for the first time I decided that it would be, because of health issues, not so wise to meet any of Inuyasha's family members and after meeting Kikyo I decided learning about Inuyasha was a bad idea.'_ Kagome thought with a small smile.

'Anything involving Inuyasha is a bad idea.' Sesshomaru simply put as he jumped, clearing forests easily.

'_That is not true! Inuyasha is really sweet. Some times he can be ignorant and a little dense but he is really nice.'_ Kagome thought with a smile.

'…'

'_Come on Lord Sesshomaru, you can't be say that you have hated your brother all these years.' _

'Yes, I could easily be saying that.'

'_Well, just answer my first question.'_ Kagome thought haughtily.

'I ruled the lands and fought in wars.' Sesshomaru thought plainly.

'_So this was when you were twenty or something, right?'_

'In human years I would be three.'

'_Very funny.'_

'Do I give you the impression of a funny person?' Sesshomaru thought sarcastically.

'_To tell you the truth, since you can't hide anything from me, you are actually much more witty then I would ever think!'_

'Good, it seems good for your health to think.'

'_A little too witty…_'

'…'

'_And quiet…'_

'…'

'_How can you stand all the quiet?'_

'…'

'_Have you ever tried talking to a iddy widdy fishy before?'_ Kagome thought childishly.

'…'

Sesshomaru tried his best to clear his mind and not crack up mentally.

'_That's what its like when I talk to you!'_ Kagome thought madly.

'Are you trying to say that I'm a fish?' Sesshomaru asked with a small smirk evident in his voice.

'_It's actually really funny. I think if I were really talking to you I could never have detected that smirk in your voice.'_

'Indeed. That is why I will have to murder you after this.'

'_Hey dude, that's wrong. There is only one way that a guy could hit a girl, and that is when they hit on the girl.'_ Kagome giggled at her little joke.

'Hit…on…a girl?' Sesshomaru thought, confusion showing brightly in his voice.

'_I'm not even going to explain.'_ Kagome thought with a little bead of sweat drop down from her head.

'Any way stupid, useless, and irritating woman, here we are.'

Sesshomaru mentally smirked as Kagome started to bubble with hatred and before he realized it he had lost all sense in his body and was, thanks to Kagome, was plummeting to the ground at a very high speed.

'You'll never learn Sesshomaru.' Sesshomaru's conscious shook itself sadly.

'I thought you had left!' Sesshomaru hissed at his conscious.

'Oh yeah, you throw the confetti out for Kagome but oh no, not your blood relatives.' Sesshomaru's conscious huffed.

Kagome watched as the ground came up quickly. She smirked evilly as she gave Sesshomaru's body back and allowed him the pleasure of eating dirt.

Sesshomaru, being the wrathful, evil, powerful, (and oh so good looking. Lmao.) Lord he his was able to flip and land on his two feet. Sesshomaru smiled slightly while Kagome huffed and puffed.

He looked across the vast field and saw Kagome standing there.

'_That's not me, its Kikyo.'_ Kagome thought sadly.

Sesshomaru could feel a few memories seep through Kagome's mind. Sesshomaru's eye's started to blur and started to see something.

He saw a lady who looked exactly like Kagome, she stood holding onto the back of someone clothed fully in red. She had her face pressed against his shoulder. He could see a calm look on the lady's face but something shined through her eyes.

"I love you Inuyasha…" The woman whispered to the person she was clutching.

"I love you too, Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered back.

And there, standing a little ways off was a girl, dressed in a small green skirt and top. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned and ran through the forest.

Sesshomaru suddenly got his vision back. He didn't seem fazed at all but Kagome had just earned his respect.

'_I guess were in the same boat, eh doggie boy?'_ Kagome asked happily, but Sesshomaru knew Kagome well enough to know that Kagome was faking the whole 'happy' thing.

'Dare refer to me as that and I will make certain that you get a one way ticket to Hell.' Sesshomaru allowed a growl to pass he clenched jaw.

Sadness streamed through Sesshomaru's chest.

_'I'm so so-sorry, but I… I loved him_.' Kagome sobbed.

Luckily for Sesshomaru he could not see any tears, only could hear it through her thoughts, but what Kagome had just somehow made him feel angry.

'Trusting him in the first place was the mistake you made, woman.' Sesshomaru thought.

'_Let's just figure out what she's here for.'_ Kagome thought madly.

Sesshomaru glared at Kikyo. He walked over to her calmly; with so much grace in his step you would think that he could become the next Miss Universe. (I think he could….)

Kikyo didn't seem to notice the large shadow that was blocking the light from the sun.

"Kikyo. What are you doing?" Sesshomaru demanded impatiently.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked roughly.

Blood red started to seep into Sesshomaru's eyes while his pupils started to narrow. His hand shot out and grabbed Kikyo by the throat and started to choke her.

Kikyo's frail arms grabbed at Sesshomaru's hands and scratched at them. Her breath started to go ragged.

_'No!'_ Kagome shrieked mentally.

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome's pleads and continued to deny Kikyo any air.

"Don't defy this Sesshomaru, whore. Answer the question or die." Sesshomaru hissed angrily.

Kikyo tried to purify Sesshomaru's arm but she could not, something even more pure then the original Jewel of Four Souls.

(Shikon No Tama. Oh shut up and stop teasing me. :'( You get the point)

"Must….kill…Inuyasha…" Kikyo said as she struggled to get a breath.

Sesshomaru dropped Kikyo and turned and walked off.

Kikyo clutched and rubbed her neck as she took deep, ragged breathes. She looked at Sesshomaru's fading shadow. Kikyo's eyes turned a ruby red color and her hair started to swivel around her head madly.

"Must kill Inuyasha **and** Sesshomaru." Kikyo nodded to herself as she stood and brushed herself off.

She walked in the opposite direction that Sesshomaru was walking in.

"One day we will meet, your highness." Kikyo promised sarcastically as she, in turn, faded away into the darkness.

* * *

The wind blew Mino's hair off his shoulders. He leaned back and sat comfortably on the tree close to his window. The leaves fell from the tree and floated down all around him. He smiled at all the peace the tree was at. He looked up at the moon.

"Am I ready yet?" Mino asked the moon.

It shined its gray loveliness as usual. It glimmered and shined, the stars hovered around it, smiling down at him.

He searched the sky desperately for some kind of sign of the beautiful woman he had seen the other day.

He sighed. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He cupped his hands as a bright green leaf fell and landed in his hands.

He smiled as he released the leaf and it fell slowly to the ground.

Mino sighed then leaned back onto the tree. He fell into a deep sleep and missed the hint of yellow, red, and blue that flashed through the moons surface.

* * *

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: Hey, hey, hey! Sorry for not updating sooner. There was a power outage for the five free hours that I had. All other hours I was entertaining my little cousin from Victoria, BC. She is my coolest cousin ever! And…yeah, the Broken House Rules story is going to be edited and edited even more before I put it into the public. I don't think that I will be able to start that one 'till I'm done with Coincidence and it's sequel. The sequel is going to be good, pinky promise! It will have a really odd plot, like this one, that is also original. My chapters are really small so you guys don't have to wait that long to get another chapter. Soooo sorry! Please all my dear readers, Spare my life!** **Any who… I will work hard on this one, and when I am finished I am going to polish it up so that it will be nice and shiny, and maybe a little bit more clear.** **Keep reading and safe clicking. :)**

* * *

Here is another random corner, not funny, very descriptive. It's just if you have nothing better to read you might want to just read this…

**This next part is rated M for it's violence.**

* * *

A small part from another, **unpublished**, story of mine named Guardian Angels._**

* * *

In the Northern most part of Kadean- at the Nazi's Residence**_

The small space of the living room was blood red. The room was small but splattered blood was everywhere. The room was filled with dead bodies all littering the once purple room. All the bodies were not in one piece. Body parts were everywhere. Guts seemed to be splattered everywhere. There were even evidence of forks and knives poking out of some of the bodies. One body was still on the couch clutching the remote to the T.V. One body was against the wall and the body's arm was lying on the floor, blood dripping out of where the hand was cut off. There were six bodies in total. The whole house was destroyed and nothing was recognizable. There were two babies in a room who were killed in their sleep. Their heads cut clean off their shoulders. Knives were sticking out of the babies, replacing its head and neck. Small body parts were lying on the crib, staining the pure white sheets. The baby's fingers and toes seemed to be broken, and the bodies were twisted into odd shapes, like play dough. The baby's room was not the cute babyish pink any more; it was a very serious red. The walls were purposely painted with the baby's blood. The only room that was untouched was the very small storage room which was hidden in one of the rooms.

The storage room was in a teenager's room. It was all white once. Now there was blood everywhere. The neat bed was now ripped and torn and was all over the room. The walls had long slash marks on them. The whole room looked like it was part of a horror movie. There was once a tall model of the Egyptian Queen Cleopatra now it lay in ruins on the ground in parts scattered around the room.

Inside the storage room, shivering with wide eyes at all he had seen sat a boy at the age of 15. He clutched his cat, the only other living thing in the house, close to his chest. He refused to believe that the gang called Blue Eyed Hawks slaughtered his family. The gang was very famous for brutally hurting people that did not join them when they demanded it. This boy, who was known as Greg, was a very good fighter. He had lived on the streets ever since he was he was one. He had grown up knowing all the brutality of the world and how the world treated people of his caliber. He had messy dark brown hair and big green eyes. He always wore torn clothes, even after he was adopted when he was 13. The only family he had known was killed before his very eyes, all because he did not want to join the Blue Eyed Hawks.

The leader of the Blue Eyed Hawks never seemed that bright. The leader was known as Spider, his real name no one knew, but EVERYONE knew his as Spider. Many stories were told of the merciless way Spider killed his enemies. Greg never believed that Spider was ever good, and told stories about his killing just to scare everyone. Greg was wrong, very, very, very wrong. Spider only seemed stupid. Really he was cunning and very evil. This was the very first time in Greg's life he had made a mistake that made him mad. This time Spider had stepped over Greg's imaginary yellow line. Greg had never felt so safe in his life, even though he knew pain and sorrow, and had actually done worse then what the Blue Eyed Hawks did to his family, Greg felt like smashing things, but all he did was cling to the only thing he loved that was still alive.

His cat was snow white with the exception of thin yellow streaks on her face and down her back. She was the only thing Greg had loved without any worry. He knew that the cat wouldn't back fire on him or abandon him. Surprisingly he had his cat, Kate, for all his life. He was never worrying about her dieing because if she had died it would have been two years ago, but she was still with him, so he was sure she wouldn't leave him now. His cat had soft yellow eyes that always made him feel very comfortable and safe. He would have petted the cat but remembering the state his family was in he didn't. He put the cat down and slowly and quietly opened the door. He quickly scanned his former room. It was gory, Greg knew he had seen worse but it was his own room, which made a big difference. The safety and slight happiness he used to feel in the same room was replaced with pain, sorrow, and destructiveness.

Seeing this he knew the family room would be worse. Greg quietly came out of the room and shut the door. The other rooms were just as bad. He quickly peeked into the Babies room and right after he peered in he immediately shut the door. What had happened to Little Tonia and Rosa was not something that should have happened to babies. He was on the route of crying, but his training kicked in and he placed a façade on his face to make it seem like he was just icy, but his tears were still about to fall from his eyes. He looked away from the door and slowly and steadily walked down the stairs. He gripped the long handles that were along the side of the walls following the stairs. He ignored the blood that was dripping onto his hand. He walked down the stairs and finally reached the bottom. He looked to his left were the living room was.

He slowly walked into the living room and braced himself. Even if he saw this scene One Hundred times again he would never be prepared for what he saw. His whole family was dead; their bodies were all over the room. His adopted father was on the couch; in his usually place, still clutching the remote. Whatever his father had been watching it wasn't running anymore, the TV's wire was cut in half. His mother was against the wall with all the utensils she had owned sticking out of her body from multiple places. His little sister was sitting on the floor; she had her favorite coloring book in front of her and her most favorite thing in the world, her Crayola Crayons. They were all over the floor and they were all broken except for the color blue.

She had been killed by her back being stepped on, probably internal bleeding too. She was always full of life and always happy. His little brother, who was always a nuisance, was lying on the floor with his precious game boy color rammed into a gash in his stomach, which was still bleeding. He hands seemed to be broken and tied together. His older sister, who he always fought with, was crumpled on the ground in front of all the other family members. She must have tried to protect the rest of the family. She was always the sharp one. She looked like she was stoned, she probably was.

Seeing this Greg immediately fell to the floor and started weeping. Even all his training and even what he had seen and done could never compare to this. He tried to wipe the tears off his face but all he did was smudge blood all over his face. He sat there trying to straighten all the things that just happened to him. It took him a while but even then his legs felt rubbery. He could only think of one thing. He quickly pulled out his cell phone, the only thing he owned that was worth anything. He dialed the number 9-1-1

"Dead…they are all dead…Blue Eyed Hawks did it, I am still living, come fast…I am going to be back after I finish what I have to do…" He muffled into the cell phone as soon as someone picked it up.

Not caring if the receiving end of his phone call heard anything, he jammed all the details in one minute then hung up with out even letting the person who answered one word through as he hung up.

"I promise you…revenge" He told his former family who were all lying on the ground, he gathered his belongings, and some items that he might need, changed, washed, and headed to the door. Hearing sirens, he knew his family was in good hands; he wrote a note with his cell phone number on it and took the secret exit out of the house, with Kate.

* * *

Yeah. I didn't think it was that descriptive but some of you guys might. I thought it was kinda cool… but whatever. Lol, I don't think this is a good time to laugh eh? W/e, hope you…somewhat enjoyed it 


	14. Someone Has Knotted the String

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome speaking mentally')_

* * *

Kikyo looked around timidly. The lady clothed in miko's garb didn't look too pleased. A smirk that usually graced her lips was replaced with a frustrated scowl. Her eyebrows were knitted completely down and her eyes were glazed with confusion. Her body swayed from side to side; she had very little control of her body, and the very little control she had was put into standing up. 

The woman stared down at the object by her feet. It seemed to be made out of some kind of wood, which she could not figure out. It looked like a bird's wings on its side with its large wings widely spread. The only difference was that it had a long and extremely thin string from one wing tip to the other.

Kikyo reached out to the object. Once her fingers were securely wrapped around the bird like objects neck it seemed to release a slight bluish glow. She brought it up close to her face so that she could examine it closely.

The object looked very old. Some notches and grooves looked out of place on the wooden bird. She seemed to understand the object. It seemed to be calling to her. The weirdest thing was that it seemed to be crying. Crying over what? The only thing that Kikyo was thinking about was killing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but a piece of wood held no such power to recognizer her thoughts.

Kikyo felt a slight tug, very odd. It was like she was on one end of a string and she could do nothing to refuse whatever was pulling at her. She looked at the direction she was getting pulled to. Another object lay on the floor not to far away from her. It was like a stick but much more thin and one end or the stick looked like a beak. Not only that but it had a feather on the other end. Kikyo picked it up and inspected it closely.

The beak was a magnificent shade of blue. It was a blue that glittered when it hit the sun at just the right spot. The beak looked very worn out. The stick seemed to be well made. Long and thin, made especially for agility. Very few notches were indenting the beautifully crafted stick. The feather had three different colors mixed in it, blue, yellow and red. The feather was nice and silky. It tickled Kikyo's skin and made Kikyo smile for reasons that she didn't even what to know.

She took the stick and held it right by the wooden bird wings. Now it really looked like a bird, complete with a head and a tail. She held the wigs by the spot in between the two wooden shoulders and placed the head and tail near her hand. She pulled back on the string then let go. The head flew very far. A tree cracked as the wooden bird head hit it head on. Kikyo's hair waved in the air as she swayed slightly.

"Ah, It seems that you have found a weapon." A white baboon said from the tree that had split.

The baboon jumped down then stood in front of the tall woman dressed in red and white.

He turned, pulled out the long stick with a small tug, then turned around and handed it gracefully back to Kikyo.

"Here you are my lady." The baboon said, respectfully bowing to the ground.

"What is this called?" Kikyo asked the baboon curiously as she held up the wooden bird wings and the stick that seemed like a head and tail.

"Uh huh. That is a weapon called a bow and that long stick is called an arrow. It will be a very strong weapon in your hands. It is the only way that you will be able to defeat those two monstrous brothers." The baboon nodded his head a little, flamingo style.

Kikyo nodded her head but then looked back at the baboon suddenly.

"How do you know about my new mission?" Kikyo asked, somewhat startled but she was mostly just curious.

"Oh, about Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked with a small wave of his hand. "Of course I would know. I am Naraku after all."

Naraku looked at Kikyo like she was brain dead or that she had just stated that she didn't know that the world was flat! Imagine, someone believing the world was round and not flat! What an idea. (Um…. Yes… A little bit of Naraku's stupidity. XD)

"I see…" Kikyo said with confusion reflecting off her red orbs.

She picked up the object that was called a bow and laid it to rest on her shoulder. (Almost like a purse. XD)

She picked up her arrow then looked at Naraku expectantly. Naraku looked up at Kikyo. Her face made him want to smile. It radiated evilness, something that he wanted ever so badly. A grin broke through his masked face.

"Ah, Kikyo, my dear. Here are some more arrows. You might need them." Naraku said with a nod.

He jumped back and the very spot where he was sitting before were a few arrows that looked identical to the one Kikyo already owned.

Kikyo took the arrows then held them in one hand. She looked at Naraku and gave him a curt nod. Naraku did likewise. She turned around then walked off. Naraku shook an evil smirk from his face.

'Yes. After ward I will take this woman for my own." Naraku chuckled at the thought of the small miko wriggling underneath his body.

"Ku ku ku ku ku…" Naraku laughed to himself as he jumped away from the thick forest.

* * *

Tracey looked down at the four books that sat smugly on his large desk. He took a deep breath in. Sango's explanation was a little too… wacky. Sango had thought that the woman on the cover was Kagome and that Kagome had to do what the woman did. Maybe something like that, but the woman on the cover ended her life living with the sky for the rest of her life. That wouldn't happen to Kagome. Sure, she loved sunsets and sunrises but she wasn't one obsessed with the stars and moon. An occasional night looking up at the stars was all that Kagome did but the woman mentioned in the book seemed to dedicate her life to the moon. 

Tracey groaned. What could a man do to bring a close friend back from death? Tracey looked down at all four of the books. There was no indication on what order they were supposed to be in. All four of the books had a small thing each about Kagome's problem. One of the books told the story about the woman's life, which was useless to Tracey. Another one told generally her dieing then coming back to life. The other two had two other events that happened to the woman.

Since the book was in black and white, like all the books in the library, the color gave no clue on what the objects could be. For some reason the authors name was not given. Tracey flipped some pages in the book that told about the woman's life.

An evil force had somehow stolen her heart but something protected her. What had the power to protect? Then the lady's soul was left to roam the world. The lady had taken a physical form that looked like her original body and had searched the world for her heart and the thing that had once protected her. It seemed that half of it was with her and the other half wasn't. Does Kagome have anything like that? Tracey thought hard but couldn't come up with anything. He pulled out a drawer and pulled out a notepad and pen. He started to scratch in a few of the mental notes he had taken, then put them on his paper.

What else happened to that lady? Well, when she found the other half of the object she had somehow put it in herself. Tracey wrote that down on his piece of paper with confusion. Why would she put something inside herself? In the story finding the object and the rest of her stolen heart rejuvenated the lady. Tracey scribbled that down on his not book. Before he could look at the next book a knock was heard on the door. Tracey quickly stood up. He tossed the notepad on to the top of the desk and made his way to the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran with haste. It was not that bad if somewhere to rid this world of his brother. That would be a miracle but the thought of an evil miko trying to kill demons gave Sesshomaru a small shiver. 

'_No need to be afraid mighty Sesshomaru.' _Kagome thought with a large smile.

Sesshomaru glared evilly as he ran on. He could hardly feel the ground, his feet were moving so quickly it was almost like he was flying. He jumped over the thickest part of the forest. Once a thorn almost had hit his ankle but he twisted ever so slightly and continued on his way.

It was strange. Usually there were no thorns in this part of his lands.

Sesshomaru was trying to piece things together but before he could think up an answer a long and think green vine with huge thorns were headed for his head at lightning speed.

'_Holy c-!'_ Kagome was starting to scream but Sesshomaru had noticed it already and was dodging it gracefully.

"Woman, keep yourself quiet and I might not consider killing you that painfully." Sesshomaru said aloud.

"So, the almighty Lord Sesshomaru has finally gone insane. Talking to yourself. Well, having a father like _that _I wouldn't blame you for going insane. Oh, and I heard that you've taken in your brother. You have such a large heart Sesshomaru." Someone said.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as he created a small cloud underneath himself.

'Who dare insult this Sesshomaru!' Sesshomaru demanded.

'I guess that person behind you with the face.' Sesshomaru's conscious said to him.

Sesshomaru turned to look around but immediately ducked down. A long green vine whistled through the air, right by his head.

When Sesshomaru got a good look at the person in front of him he grinded his teeth together.

"Yes, hello to you too Sesshomaru," The white baboon said with a nod. "I'm not here for any kind of violence. No, just to let you know something."

Sesshomaru stood in a very majestic pose and looked at Naraku calmly, while Kagome wished that she had a camera.

"Do not waste my time Naraku." Sesshomaru said coldly to the monkey.

"Be prepared. I will be there on the second full moon of the month. As I said, be prepared." Naraku's eyes gleamed mischievously.

Then the white baboon disappeared into the air.

Sesshomaru stood their thinking.

'When is the next full moon?' Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

'_It's a week from today. The second full moon of this month is three weeks from now. Oh, and I would like to comment on your running tactics. They seem to give results. Do all your foes run in fear of your fierce dodges?'_ Kagome asked with a big smile to her voice.

Sesshomaru started to plan, and did not catch the last thing that Kagome had said.

'Hmm, it will take about three days to get the military at full force and it will take another two days to explain to all of them the full plans. Maybe another two days to lay everyone around. Not enough time.' Sesshomaru thought with a little bit of worry but our loyal lord's mind had not given up.

'What's the big hurry? Then you've got two more weeks after that! Sit back and relax!' Kagome thought, trying to iron out Sesshomaru's worries.

'No! You fool; can't you think for a minute? This is Naraku! He wants to win so he called the shot. The one day my idiotic half brother is at his weakest points, which is not much more weak. You are the stupidest human I have ever seen!' Sesshomaru had finally spat it all out.

'_Wow. So… that's what he was planning. I still don't get why you have to rush…'_ Kagome thought, not at all put out of place with Sesshomaru's unexpected reaction to her comment.

Sesshomaru himself blinked a few times. How did this human make his mask slip, even for a small minute? How was it possible? The mask had been put on for more then a hundred years but it had never even budged.

'He lied about the second moon. It will be this full moon' Sesshomaru said, regaining his cool once again.

' Oh.' Was all Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru quickly made his way to the castle with many thoughts hitting his head at once. Kagome must be some kind of witch, somehow able to cast some kind of spell on him. Or was it just Kagome all on her own? No, the Lord of the Western lands would never fall to a human.

Kagome, being able to hear all of Sesshomaru's thoughts gasped. The hard, cruel, nice, beautiful lord of the Western lands had fallen for… her? (Notice Kagome's thoughts start to change when she describes Sesshomaru) How? She didn't do anything. She was just annoying him. At that thought something started to beat hard. Was it her heart? No, she didn't have a heart. No, it was…Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru shook his head violently. She was just a stupid human… that had a very sharp tongue and was not afraid of him anymore. Then he thought for a second. Ah yes, that was one of the main reasons that he had once hated humans because they all feared him. After a while it had turned to be a good thing but… maybe for the few minor qualities she held, was that it?

Sesshomaru tried to ignore his thoughts. He had only known this girl for a while, she was probably putting on a show, and like every other woman he had known. Sesshomaru tried to calm down while he launched himself over his high gates. He walked over on somewhat wobbly legs to his front doors.

Now the woman had turned his legs to jelly!

Sesshomaru quickly regained himself, held his head up high and walked through the door.

'_We need to go see Tracey.'_ Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru released a small growl. The man by the name of Tracey was a very close friend of Kagome; no one had permission to come near his Kagome!

'_Your Kagome?'_ Kagome thought, embarrassment flooding her thoughts.

Sesshomaru almost blushed but clutched at his mask desperately.

'You heard wrong, woman.' Sesshomaru thought grimly.

Even though, for odd reasons, Sesshomaru disapproved of Tracey all of a sudden he thought that is was not right to visit him.

The only reason that he headed in that direction was because Kagome advised of it.

So Sesshomaru stood in front of the doctor's office's doors. He stood up taller as he pounded a fist on the door.

'_Yep… we've fallen…but how?'_ Kagome thought curiously.

Sesshomaru made no comment to Kagome's thoughts as the office door swung open.

* * *

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: Whew! That took me… three hours. I type so slowly; it's not my fault! I need a hug. Yeah. It might seem odd to you that in one single chapter they've fallen for each other but the main reason why the like each other is because… damn right I'm not going to spoil the end! Ha! Yes, the world is flat things comes back to haunt us all. Hee, hee, hee. Well. No Random Junk today, yes everyone can cheer now. Just a longer chapter. So, chao for now. I will try to get a few more chapters up later. **


	15. Time for Tea

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome speaking mentally')_

* * *

Ryan bit at his nails. It was a bad habit that he had tried to break for many years but whenever he got nervous he would take it out on his nails. Tania took a quick glance at Ryan. She sat on a long bed that had long red sheets draped across it. Watching Ryan pace across the room biting his nails gave her another excuse to get worried.

"You know, if I am making trouble for you I will leave." Tania said defiantly with her head high.

Ryan looked over at Tania. He could see that she would leave if he told her but who would make a mistake like that? Even he wasn't that much of an idiot.

"No. You're not causing a problem but… as I told you I work for the Lord of the Western lands. I am sure you're not from one of the allied lands so I don't know what father would say." Ryan said, worry evident in his voice.

"Father?" Tania asked rather confused.

Ryan looked around quickly; a small blush covered his cheeks. He looked at Tania with a small embarrassed smile.

"I adopted Sesshomaru as my father." Ryan said as a larger blush flooded across his cheeks.

Tania nodded her head, fully understanding what Ryan was saying. She looked around uncomfortably as a heavy silence entered the room. The blue haired woman clutched the red sheets but then quickly let go when it started to get wrinkly.

"Umm…" Tania started to say uncomfortably. "Who is your real father?"

Once Tania saw the pain that flashed through Ryan's eyes she regretted saying anything. She stood up and was about to leave the room. Ryan turned to her with a smile that she knew well by now. That very smile made her heart speed up.

"I don't know." Ryan said with a sigh.

Tania stood still. Her beautiful long blue hair swished in the air ever so slightly.

"How come?" Tania asked as she stood facing Ryan.

Ryan just shrugged. "My father had abandoned me with some human. That human tried to raise me with love but me being a demon I didn't think I needed love, I was so wrong. But I still despised the human man. I tried my best to get him mad or angry but he always smiled. That made me mad, he never showed fear to me just tried to love me. Anyway, one day I figured out some of my powers. I started to destroy the village that I had lived in for years. The man still loved me but knew that I would kill everyone so he decided that I needed some kind of demon to help raise me. So he took me to Sesshomaru-sama."

Tania blinked a few times. Her bangs fell across her forehead casting a large shadow across her eyes. Her body started to shake ever so slightly.

Ryan noticed this and quickly turned to Tania, "What's wrong?"

Tania looked up at Ryan, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ryan's eyes widened as Tania launched herself at Ryan at full speed. She threw her arms around Ryan's shoulders and started to hug him to death as tears started to dampen Ryan's shirt.

"That's so sad!" Tania sobbed.

"Err…" Ryan said in confusion, not so sure on what to do.

Tania rubbed her face into Ryan's chest and Ryan tried his best to comfort the girl even though he could heat rush through his whole body.

"Let's go get some hot tea." Ryan said with a comforting smile.

Tania looked up at Ryan's face with a smile. His face was starting to turn red. Tania just giggled a little as she swiped the remaining tears off her cheek. Tania let go of Ryan and stood in front of him with a small smile.

"Lead on." Tania said with a nod.

Ryan smiled as he offered a hand to Tania, which she gracefully took.

Ryan opened the door and led Tania down to the kitchen forgetting all his other worries.

* * *

Naraku looked at the four men that stood in front of him. They stood with their backs straight and their heads high. They all had some features that resembled a big cat. One had leopard spots near his left eye and had a long tail that started to swish around his legs, which were long leopard legs that stood straight up like a human's leg. He had long blonde hair, tied back in what looked like a French braid. (Lmao) He held two long swords with thick black hilts. One of the hilts had a dragon running down it and the other one had a tiger sitting down. Another man seemed to be fused with a lion. He actually had hair that looked like a mane. His eyes were sharply pointed. He had whiskers on each cheek. He had long yellow paws with razor claws. The razor claws extended longer then his arm. (Think of X-men's, the dude with huge claws, except much longer.) They glinted whenever the sun hit it. One of the men had black striped running all over his body. A snout replaced his nose. His ears were on the top of his head. They were orange and seemed very fuzzy. His tiger like tail swished around. He had an extremely long sword in his hand that was double edged. Its red hilt looked like a falcon with its wings outstretched. The last of all four men had long powerful legs and his shoulder blades seemed to be very flexible. He had muscles enough to scare any old demon away. His cheetah ears were poking out from his fuzzy brown hair. He didn't seem to have any kind of weapon on him. They all were clothed in think black shirts and puffy pants that only reached their knee. Their big boots made them look even tougher. They all had a similar mark on their forehead and all of them had very cat like eyes.

"Yes men, I think we are getting to the point where I will need your assistance." Naraku said with a nod.

The four men did not make any movements. They glared down at Naraku but Naraku did not back down at all.

"Do you remember the agreement?" Naraku asked with a smirk.

The man that looked like a cheetah looked down at Naraku with a frown.

"Are you suggesting that my men and I are too dumb to remember your pathetic agreement?" The cheetah said with a dangerous gleam to his eyes.

"Oh, no." Naraku said with a chuckle, "Nothing like that."

"Then…" The cheetah man said with a small yawn.

"Well. Since I have called upon your graceful assistance you may take whatever you wish."

The cheetah man looked around the room quickly but then looked back at Naraku with an evil smile. He pointed an innocent finger at Naraku.

"I want your life." The cheetah man said with a smile.

Naraku nodded and returned the smile.

"Alright. My life is yours. All I want is for you four to attack my enemies and… I would like a small gem."

The cheetah man shook his head disapprovingly.

"I shall give you your gem and kill the lives of your enemies then I shall take your life and all your 'co-workers' lives." The cheetah man asked.

Naraku nodded his head, a smile started to make its way to the surface of his face.

Naraku decided that their talk was over so he turned around and walked off.

The four men chuckled loudly.

"What an idiot!" The tiger man said loudly, laughing as hard as a hyena.

"No kidding." The leopard man said with a huge grin.

"Anyway, it's better then torturing people in Hell, that was fun but doing that for all eternity wasn't on my application." Said the lion man with a yawn.

"I think your doing this to get a chance to see that woman. Why else would you agree?" The leopard said, with a side-glance at the cheetah.

A small blush from the cheetah answered the leopard's question.

"Awww!" All three of the men cooed, as the leopard blushed even harder.

"Shut up." The cheetah mumbled as he tried to regain himself.

"You knew you could never get her. She's a goddess after all." The lion said with a lazy yawn.

The cheetah sighed and then nodded.

"Lets go men." The cheetah said with a sigh as he stepped into a black portal.

The other three men followed their leader into the black hole.

* * *

Tracey looked a Sesshomaru then looked down at his books then once again looked back at Sesshomaru. He had not decided if he should give his notes to Sesshomaru or to Inuyasha. He looked up at Sesshomaru then back down at the books.

'_Go ahead. Give it to Sesshomaru. He won't kill anything. Don't worry.'_ Kagome told Tracey with a smile in her voice.

"Kagome!" Tracey said happily as he jumped up then ran over to Kagome's side.

He launched himself at Kagome's body, ready to give her a hug but a he hit something really hard.

Tracey shut his eyes tight as he fell backwards onto the hard ground. He looked up to see Sesshomaru glaring down at Tracey.

'_How dare he do that to you!'_ Kagome started to hiss.

"Kagome?" Tracey asked quietly.

'_I'm up here.'_ Kagome said with a small giggle.

Tracey smiled and sighed with relief.

'Oh I understand now. And you mentioned something about giving him the notes I took?' Tracey asked her.

Sesshomaru looked down at the human whose expressions changed faster then Kagome's.

Tracey stood up with a smile. He walked over to his desk and opened up a cupboard to reveal his set of notes. He took it out then passed it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru read through the notes.

-Lady loved the moon

-Lady died by evil that threatened the existence of all living things

-Piece of heart was stolen, half stayed in body

-Nothing decayed, gem protected

-Object, gem, allowed her to live

-She only had half of the jewel

-She searched for the two objects, found

-Fused them into her body

-Became one with the moon

Sesshomaru looked up at Tracey, obviously he thought that Tracey belonged at an asylum.

"I know it seems like mumbo-jumbo but that's all I could figure out from the books." Tracey said trying to hold on to his sanity.

Sesshomaru shook his head sadly and was about to toss the paper into the trash but then Kagome stopped him.

'_Wait! Look! Well, I died, somewhat, by Naraku. Well, Naraku in the form of Tracey. He is an evil that is threatening the existence of this world. My heart was stolen. I remember that. Naraku had pulled out a piece. I believe that the Jewel Of Four Souls was protecting me but I don't get it… I thought I was the only idiot who split up the Jewel…'_ Kagome thought a little bit. '_But I think, if we find the rest of the Jewel or my heart we might be able to do something.'_

Sesshomaru nodded with understanding.

"I will put Ryan in charge of my armies. I will go on and search for your items." Sesshomaru said with a nod.

Kagome sighed with relief. For some reason, knowing that Sesshomaru was helping made her feel more secure.

"Wait, what army?" Tracey asked with confusion.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of the door.

"I suggest you tell the demon slayer and the monk to prepare for war in seven days." Sesshomaru's voice was heard from the hall he had disappeared from.

Tracey quickly grabbed many things off the shelves in his office and stuffed it into a small brown bag. He grabbed the bag then ran out of the office and started to look for the two other people he knew well.

* * *

Kikyo looked around herself. There were so many trees. Why was she put in the middle of the forest? She looked up at what was left of the sky. Many of the trees hid the sky from her but she could see a tall castle. She knew that just to reach that castle it would take her six or seven days but she had a feeling that she could do something at that castle. She started to sway as she made her way to the castle that was coming closer by every step.

* * *

A Lady clothed in a long yellow dress walked across the wide field of flowers. The moonlight gave everything in the field a soft glow. The lady sat down gracefully. Her hair swayed around her neck, seeming to go against the law of gravity. It floated around her form is a mesmerizing way. She lay back on her back and took in the beauty of the sky. Everything smiled back at her. The woman smiled back at the sky as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Her chest went up and down with every breath she took.

'Life is wonderful.' The woman thought with a sigh.

* * *

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: Yay! I'm finally picking up the pace, eh? Flip back to the first chapter, to think that my plot practically twisted around. Practically… Yeah, I like the four animal dudes! They are cool:3 So what do you think of the path this story is headed?** **I think this story will only last about 10 more chapters. I thought it would take me till chapter 40 but… it seems like I'm going to finish faster then I expected. I have almost hit forty reviews! How cool is that? And this story has almost 3000 hits. Do you guys think that I should add more humor or is it okay? If I were to add more humor it might take away from the story plot… not really but hey, whatever to make you guys happy. ;) Keep reading and Safe Clicking.**


	16. An Extreamly Scary White Rabbit

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome speaking mentally')_

* * *

Sesshomaru pushed open the kitchen doors. There sat Ryan. He was whispering something into the ear of a blue haired lady. The lady was the first to see him and when she did her eyes went large and she immediately jumped up. 

Ryan turned around to see what had frightened Tania. There stood Sesshomaru in all his glory.

"L-lord Sesshomaru…" Ryan stammered as he stood up.

The chair Ryan was sitting on tumbled over and made a clattering noise.

Sesshomaru looked at Tania then back at Ryan. Tania stood up straight with a look of determination.

"Gather the army together, only use our most trusted and loyal men. You have approximately until the next full moon to gather your troops. And make sure you feed that girl."

And with the Sesshomaru left.

Ryan looked at Tania with a smile. Tania looked back at Ryan with confusion.

"What was that all about?" Tania asked.

"I have no idea. I might as well do what the old man says." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Old man, eh? 200 push up's on the spot!" Sesshomaru demanded Ryan.

Tania practically jumped out of her skin when she saw Sesshomaru reappear out of nowhere.

Ryan got down on his hands and knees. (Calm down. This is rated T. No fluff!)

Sesshomaru turned and walked off once again.

"Believe uuh, me. He uh is tou- uh –GH."Ryan said in between pushups.

Tania decided that it would be wise to not question the Lords way of doing things...

* * *

**(After a little while with much yelling and cursing and ignoring being practiced)**

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha hollered.

A light streak rushed passed the huge rabbits head.

Kagome had advised that they go get the last shard that Naraku didn't have.

It so happened that this extremely vicious bunny had the shard.

The big and fluffy white rabbit hopped around a little. Its fluffy white tail was the size of Sesshomaru and it was twitching a little. Its long, white, floppy ears drooped down in the cutest way. It's bulgy blue eyes looked at everything with innocence.

When Inuyasha had tried to make a grab for the rabbit's ears the rabbit had almost bitten Inuyasha in half.

Sesshomaru looked at the rabbit. He had seen Inuyasha's mouth water and he couldn't blame the hanyou after imagining the rabbit roasting over a fire….

Sesshomaru jumped up and lashed his whips down at the rabbit. The rabbit seemed to be crying out in pain as the whips hit its forehead.

'_Awww… but it's just a wittle wunny wabbit.' _Kagome cooed in sympathy.

'…Indeed.' Sesshomaru thought as he continued to whip out at the rabbit.

'_Wait- I have a better idea.' _

* * *

Kagome's mind fuzzed with the rabbit's mind. The rabbit had a major headache and an ache in its leg. 

'_Are you okay?'_ Kagome asked sympathetically, wondering if the rabbit could speak human.

'Of course not!' The rabbit hissed at her.

Kagome was thrown back at the rabbit's poor manners.

'_Well excuse me.'_

'Well, don't just stand around there you meddlesome human! Do something!' The rabbit moaned as Inuyasha's Wind Scar zipped past his head once again.

Kagome huffed as she felt around with her thoughts (I am not going into the whole magical world of Kagome and her imaginary friend…) and could feel the jewel shard in the rabbit's hind leg.

'_Just wait a second and I will get it out.'_ Kagome thought with a nod of her… mind.

'Well hurry it up, I am not growing any younger here!' The rabbit told her haughtily.

Kagome rushed back into Sesshomaru's oh-so-interesting mind.

* * *

Sesshomaru, well really it was Kagome but no one else knew any better, flew head on at the Rabbit's leg. 

His arm reached out and he could feel the sharp edge of the jewel shard. He tugged it out and fell on his rear end hard.

"Go ahead and kill it Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered.

"How did you know it's me?" Sesshomaru yelled in a higher pitch.

A little bead of sweat dropped off the corner of Inuyasha's head.

"It's not that hard to tell." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I can't kill it…" Sesshomaru said as he tried to keep his sword lifted.

"Why not?" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"It's too cute…" Sesshomaru said with a sigh.

"Gah!" Inuyasha fell over and hit his head on a rock and fell unconscious.

'Now that my brother is taken care of…' Sesshomaru said with a mental sigh.

For some reason, even after the shard was pulled out, the rabbit was still its monstrous size.

"I don't think the villager's will be thrilled to see a white fluffy bunny terrorizing the people." 'Sesshomaru' said aloud with another sigh.

Sesshomaru conjured up a picture of a rabbit in place of King Kong. Sesshomaru felt like gagging.

'Pity the villagers.' He thought with a shake of his head.

"Well I dear say," The rabbit said aloud with a thick British accent, "I think I missed my tea time with Molly. She will be deadly sad to hear that I will not be able to come today. My, my, and she always makes the best biscuits."

Sesshomaru face faulted into the ground but quickly got back up. He waved his arms at the rabbit weakly.

"Yes, run along and have your tea now…" Sesshomaru said with a little sweat drop on the back of his head.

The white bunny hopped off to put fear into the hearts of millions…

* * *

Tea flew straight out of Sango's mouth and hit Miroku dead on the face. 

"What do you mean we have to fight for some kind of war?" Sango yelled.

Miroku wiped the tea off his face with a sleeve.

"Sesshomaru said that we are to fight against the hordes of minor demons that attack." Tracey said with a sigh.

"Sango dear, this is for Kagome." Miroku told Sango with a huge grin.

Sango sighed and put her cup down with a loud bang.

"Fine, fine. Where are we to fight?" Sango asked with a sigh.

"On the northern half of the castle grounds." Tracey said with a nod.

"Who is fighting with us?" Sango asked.

"You and that monk." Tracey said, worry gleamed through his eyes.

"This will be one tough battle but we will do anything for Lady Kagome." Miroku said with a smile as he stood up.

Sango walked out of the room with a huff and Miroku walked after her.

'3…2…1…' Tracey thought as he shut his eyes tight.

"PERVERT!' A loud high pitch voice rang through the building and so did a sound of skin contacting with skin.

* * *

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: Okay, okay, I am starting to get lazy… but I can't write anymore for this chapter or else the whole story will be KA-PLOOF! Yeah, I am just giving myself an excuse… but REALLY, the chapter after the NEXT chapter is supposed to long with details… none of this is prewritten so you shouldn't expect me to tell the truth. Hee, hee, hee… N'way, I have the flu so if you find snot in between your web pages… IT WASN'T ME! And I hope everyone knows this but Tracey is now officially a geek. I don't like him cuz he's weird. X(**


	17. A Frog Prince?

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome speaking mentally')_

* * *

_The Story So Far:_

_Sesshomaru, the cruel and cold ruler of the Western Lands has accidentally fused himself with Kagome when he tried to bring Kagome back from death at the price of his half brothers sword. In turn many events take place and a couple of characters are introduced. The main problem is that they want Kagome out of Sesshomaru and back into her body. They have just figured out that Naraku is attempting to attack sooner or later. Sesshomaru thinks sooner. Kagome feels that she likes Sesshomaru more then she could believe. The reason why? She has absolutely no idea, they had not talked much or seen each other well, she just has an instinct that tells her to protect him and, even though he would never admit it, he holds the same feelings too._

* * *

"So Lord Ryan, what do you suggest we do about this?" An elderly man asked Ryan. 

Ryan stared at the map that lay on the table before him. It had little flags all over the map. The map showed all of the Western Lands.

"Report." Ryan said without looking away from the map.

"In the North our troops report seeing the demons acting unnaturally and attacking anyone who comes anywhere near them. In the south there is nothing unusual except a lone lady clothed in a miko's garb. The forest she walks through is completely dead. In the West there have been reports of people going missing or mad. The villagers say that they have not seen anything but something bad is happening to them." The man reported with a small smile as he watched Ryan.

'Ryan, do you really think you can handle this? Maybe someone with more experience…" The man was starting to say.

"This Ryan will not take orders from you." Ryan nearly yelled.

The man sighed. When Ryan was mad he would start speaking in another person. It was a bad habit he had picked up from Sesshomaru.

"Alright Lord Ryan. What is it that you are planning?" The man asked sternly but his eyes were shining brightly.

Ryan growled a little bit before answering, "I will go to the West with all of our men. I suppose we could give Lord Sesshomaru a break and send him to the East since nothing is happening there. Tell Lord Inuyasha to check up on the lady in the forest and help her out or whatever she needs. Lord Sesshomaru told me that the monk and demon slayer are to help, send them after the demons that threaten the village."

The man nodded once then turned to face the door.

"You know what you are doing. I apologize for doubting you Prince Ryan." The man said with a smile as he left the room.

Ryan dropped his attention and stared after the man. It wasn't the fact that he had apologized, even though that was also impossible for that stuck up old man, but had he just said _Prince _Ryan?

* * *

Kikyo looked down the dirt road that led up to extremely high gates. The gate was clean and shiny. It had a hint of blue on it and it had the Western Lands shield on the top of the gates. 

Three men standing on the other side of the gate looked at her curiously.

"You called for one of the men?" One of the men asked with a small smirk.

"Is Inuyasha or Sesshomaru here?" Kikyo asked calmly.

"Why the hell would you want to know, whore? And it's Lord Sesshomaru to you!" Another man scowled at Kikyo.

Kikyo had no idea what a whore was but she had decided that it must be her ticket in.

"I am a whore." She stated.

The men blinked for a few seconds.

"Who for?" One of the men asked.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said, swaying ever so slightly.

"You think she's telling the truth?" One of the men whispered into his ear.

"Who knows, that Inuyasha is one strange one. She seems his type." The man whispered back.

"Okay, but if you get in Lord Sesshomaru's way we are taking you out immediately." The man said roughly as he opened up the large gates.

Kikyo walked passed the men and the men watched as she walked away.

The man shook his head sadly.

"No wonder Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want to be know as a relation to Inuyasha." The man said with a sigh.

The rest of the men mumbled sadly amongst themselves.

* * *

"Kagura, Kanna, and Mino, you three are to stay with me." Naraku said, lifting a pink teacup to his lips and took a long sip. 

Kagura twitched a few times but said nothing.

Mino bowed low down to the ground and Kanna stood there, emotionless as usual.

"What are we to do?" Kagura asked sourly.

"Fight for me. When you die I will take over." Naraku said with another long sip.

Kagura narrowed her eyes and directed her glare at Naraku.

'What a selfish old grump.' Kagura thought but then an idea hit her.

"Yes Naraku." Kagura said with a sugarcoated voice.

Naraku took a long sip of tea then put the teacup down and looked at Kagura.

"It's Master Naraku." Naraku said with a evil smile as he poured a little bit of tea into a miniature teacup.

"Leave my sight now, I have scheduled a tea party with Miss Molly." Naraku said as he put a plate of cookies on the floor in front of her.

Mino looked at his Master with pity. Being evil must make people go insane.

Mino walked away and after a lot of twitching Kagura also followed. Kanna was going to leave but Naraku had called her back.

"Now Kanna, show me the castle, and that little girl, what's her name? Ah yes, Rin." Naraku said to Kanna.

Kanna's mirror clouded up then revealed a small girl sleeping in a bed.

"Good." Naraku said as a Barbie doll was pulled out from underneath Naraku's shirt and was placed in a sitting position in front of the cookies.

"You may leave me and Miss Molly alone now." Naraku said with a sweet smile directed to the doll in front of him.

If you looked at Kanna closely you would have seen her twitch.

* * *

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! W00p, w00p! Yeah baby! Life rox! I tried to type a lot but I have about three blisters on each of my fingers… No, don't make any comments, please. X( OOOoooo, Plot just got thicker! I wanted to do something special for valentines but… truth be told I am too lazy. Have I mentioned that? And obviously I have somehow lost my life. I am pretty sure that my sister sold my soul to the devil… And if you were wondering, the reason why I make so many stupid mistakes is because a) I listen to music whenever I type, b) I think I am typing too fast for my own good and c) I am way too lazy to correct it… X( I feel lazy… Wait, I AM lazy. No wonder… Hope you enjoy reading my blabbering! Keep Reading and Safe Clicking. (I think that line is starting to get old, eh?) Oh, and be prepared for a sequel!**


	18. Nothing, better then Blue, 4 Sure

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome speaking mentally')_

* * *

A/N: Well, if you haven't gotten used to it already, I switch my settings so often that there is no point in trying to remember the place I just left off at.No Jokes here folks... nope, nothing at all. XD

* * *

_The Story So Far:_

_Sesshomaru, the cruel and cold ruler of the Western Lands has accidentally fused himself with Kagome when he tried to bring Kagome back from death at the price of his half brothers sword. In turn many events take place and a couple of characters are introduced. The main problem is that they want Kagome out of Sesshomaru and back into her body. They have just figured out that Naraku is attempting to attack sooner or later. Sesshomaru thinks sooner. Kagome feels that she likes Sesshomaru more then she could believe. The reason why? She has absolutely no idea, they had not talked much or seen each other well, she just has an instinct that tells her to protect him and, even though he would never admit it, he holds the same feelings too. _

_Inuyasha is dieing from boredom, Sango and Miroku are as confused as Jaken is regarding his gender, and Ryan is having doubts about his real social status._

* * *

A/N: Lmao, I just HAD to add that little bit. Okay, okay, on to the story.

* * *

Ryan stood facing his whole army. Everything sparkled in his eyes. Everyone's armor was polished and everyone was given the most affective weapons from Ryan. A couple of men were holding up flags that had Sesshomaru's family symbol on it. Most of his men were riding on horses that were completely healthy. The men that were not riding on horses were skilled swordsmen called the Triguth by their people and had made an agreement three thousand years ago to be completely dependent of themselves.

Ryan nodded in approval to his army of men. All thirty thousand of them were one hundred percent loyal and he was completely proud of them.

For the last five hours Ryan was lecturing his men about the upcoming fight. It was going to be gruesome, and he knew it. If Naraku was involved not many people were going to survive.

Ryan stood, facing his whole army. He inhaled deeply as he thought hard about the planning for the next few days.

'It is like sending a child to lead a war, it just can't be done, but I will prove them wrong.' Ryan thought with a smile 'cause, after all, he was only sixteen.

* * *

Sango sat on her bed and looked down at the face of her close friend with confusion.

"Miroku? What are we going to do?" Sango asked while she twiddled her thumbs back and forth.

Miroku closed his eyes. He could feel the cold wall against his back. He folded his arms onto his lap and thought.

'Pink looks better on Sango then blue does,' Miroku thought deeply, 'No, maybe red looks better? NO! Actually, nothing on seems best for Sango. Yup, that's it.'

"Have you figured anything out?" Sango asked.

"Yup." Miroku said, his eyes still closed, his lips curled up at the corner.

Sango sighed as she picked up the only thing other then Kirara that she had brought. She looked down at it lovingly. It was a picture with Kagome and her posing when that funny box flashed. Kagome had called it a 'kamara' or something like that. Miroku was standing behind Sango looking a little scared and Shippou was jumping off his shoulder while Inuyasha was mostly cut off except for a little bit of his silver hair and a red sleeve.

Sango wished that her friends were all there with her.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and looked Sango and Miroku and then said, "Report to Lord Ryan in five minutes."

"Wait, we haven't thought of anything to do!" Sango said loudly as she jumped up and reached out to try and grab onto Sesshomaru and make him stay but he was gone.

"Don't you think nothing would be better?" Miroku asked absentmindedly.

"Sure…" Sango said with her eyebrows arched in a confused manner.

'Don't worry I've seen all the plans, I know exactly what you should do!' A warm voice tickled Sango's brain.

Sango smiled. She knew who it was; it was kind of obvious this far in the drama. (And in the story)

'You sure? After seeing you dealing with those shards of yours I'm not so sure anymore…' Sango told Kagome with a grin playing on her face.

'Shut up.' Kagome grumbled.

"Nothing will doooo just fine." Miroku mumbled as he dozed off.

* * *

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: Long time no type. Don't kill me yet, not after I tell you that… IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY! YEAH! March 9th is my actual b-day! Ain't that coolio? IT IS! HA! My birthday was yesterd…. Okay, you can poke my eyes out with sticks now. (Whimper) Okay, well that was my well-needed break! I will get back at my story during my spring break. YES! Starting today is my spring break! Today I didn't type that much because today's chapter was to pretty much let you know that I haven't retired yet and I have to go to my aunt's house, right now! **


	19. Door Peeping xxxBONUSxxx Explanation

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome speaking mentally')_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, if you haven't gotten used to it already, I switch my settings so often that there is no point in trying to remember the place I just left off at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Story So Far:_

_Sesshomaru, the cruel and cold ruler of the Western Lands has accidentally fused himself with Kagome when he tried to bring Kagome back from death at the price of his half brothers sword. In turn many events take place and a couple of characters are introduced. The main problem is that they want Kagome out of Sesshomaru and back into her body. They have just figured out that Naraku is attempting to attack sooner or later. Sesshomaru thinks sooner. Kagome feels that she likes Sesshomaru more then she could believe. The reason why? She has absolutely no idea, they had not talked much or seen each other well, she just has an instinct that tells her to protect him and, even though he would never admit it, he holds the same feelings too. _

_Inuyasha is dieing from boredom, Sango and Miroku are as confused as Jaken is regarding his gender, and Ryan is having doubts about his real social status._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You fool! That was Miss Molly's best dress!" Naraku jumped up and squealed in a high-pitched voice.

Tea was dribbling off the Barbie's blue dress. No one besides Naraku was in the room, only a bunch of people on the other side of the door. All the people had one thing in common… they were all twitching.

"Mino! Get in here and change her dress!" Naraku squealed once again.

Mino pushed open the door and looked down at the Barbie with squinted eyes but immediately looked as if he was told that he was to take some kind of injection.

"Well? Hurry it up!" Naraku shrieked.

Mino twitched a couple more times while he went back through the door to get some kind of clothing for Miss Molly.

"Tough luck." Kagura smiled sweetly.

Mino stopped a second to stick his tongue out at Kagura then continued to search for a dress.

"Ah, Kagura, my dear. Please refill our teacups. I think a seventh cup would do it." Naraku called.

Kagura slouched as she walked through the door but didn't get by without a few snickers from Mino.

Kagura walked into the room but stopped immediately. Four men, resembling a tiger, a lion, a cheetah and a leopard, stood menacingly over Naraku. Naraku seemed to be unaffected by the size of these four men.

'I thought there were only three,' thought Kagura to herself.

"Kagura please bring out the map of the areas we will be fighting in." Naraku sweetly asked Kagura.

Kagura rolled her eyes as she went off to get the map.

"So, where do you want us to fight?" Kagura could hear someone say.

"When Kagura brings a map I shall point it out to you. You will be fighting in the western half. That is all you will have to worry about," Kagura could hear Naraku say.

She pushed her ear up against the door.

"How many men should we expect to go up against?" Kagura heard another one of the men say.

"About twenty thousand." Naraku said.

Kagura pushed her ear harder against the door to catch the quiet noise. Someone was chocking.

"Only twenty thousand?" Laughed one of the men.

There was a silent pause and Kagura decided it would be best to bring the map now. She grabbed the map that lay curled up only a small distance away from her and walked back into the room.

She could see that all four of the men seemed much more friendlier. Well, to each other anyway.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Kagura muttered under her breath.

The tiger smiled her way, "Yes. Its only once in a millennium that we get someone to call us away from the task of condemning people to hell and torturing them."

Kagura narrowed her eyes then turned and pushed open the door she had just walked through and went inside that room. Right after she heard the door click she pushed her ear up against the door once again.

(Hee hee, I could have written more but I need to post this up now, I had this written three months ago and I never posted it. So let me get back into the habit by FIRST posting this up THEN getting back into my Grrrroooovveee!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fire-Soul-Dragon: Long time no type. So sorry! N'way, I will really try to get this story done soon so you guys wont have to be sitting there wishing for me to get my lazy butt out of bed and onto this chair…. Yeah, nothing exciting has happened on my part of the globe. Only three moreweeks of school! I am so beepin happy! What else? Oh! If you like Inuyasha, you'll love Bleach! I am now a Bleach Addict, seriously. It is REALLY good! Ha, Gin is so coolio. So far I have seen up to episode 78... the story has really progressed! I AM OFFICALLY 14! BOO YA!Just saying that makes mefeel little... no.. I am 16! Yes... 16...:D Yeah, I think that's all I really have to say. Keep reading and safe clicking! OH YEAH! 57 reviews! Oh, pretty nice! You guys rox! Without all your guys reviewing I would probably not even consider continuing this story! Thanks so much! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RPFJC 

Okay, here is the funniest joke I have heard in a while. It should make you laugh. **Rated M**.

A man and his wife wait at a bus stop. Their nine children were also waiting. A blind man came by and waited with them. When the bus came around there was not enough room for the man and the blind man so they decided to walk. While they were walking the blind man's walking stick kept on tapping against the hard surface of the cement. The man got irritated and turned to the blind man.

"Can't you put a piece ofrubber at the end of your stick!That stick of yours is rather annoying!" The man demanded.

The blind man turned to the man and said, "If you had put a rubber at the end of **your** stick we would have been riding the bus right now, so stop complaining."


	20. Unveiling Love

**Coincidence? I Think Not…**

(' ' Thinking) (" " Speaking) ('_Kagome speaking mentally')_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, if you haven't gotten used to it already, I switch my settings so often that there is no point in trying to remember the place I just left off at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Story So Far:_

_Sesshomaru, the cruel and cold ruler of the Western Lands has accidentally fused himself with Kagome when he tried to bring Kagome back from death at the price of his half brothers sword. In turn many events take place and a couple of characters are introduced. The main problem is that they want Kagome out of Sesshomaru and back into her body. They have just figured out that Naraku is attempting to attack sooner or later. Sesshomaru thinks sooner. Kagome feels that she likes Sesshomaru more then she could believe. The reason why? She has absolutely no idea, they had not talked much or seen each other well, she just has an instinct that tells her to protect him and, even though he would never admit it, he holds the same feelings too. _

_Inuyasha is dieing from boredom, Sango and Miroku are as confused as Jaken is regarding his gender, and Ryan is having doubts about his real social status._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This group should be nothing for you guys." Kagura could hear Naraku say.

Kagura rolled her eyes and picked up a kettle that was filled with boiling water. She walked through the door and waltzed over to Naraku. She poured him another cup of tea then stood back and watched from a distance.

"So," The cheetah started, "Just the west part?"

Naraku nodded as he picked up his teacup and started sipping his tea.

Without saying another word they all walked out of the room. The tiger man stopped and winked at Kagura before leaving the room.

Kagura gasped then pulled out her fan and waved it in front of her crimson face.

As soon as the four men left Naraku stood up. His eyes were blood shot again and he looked at Kagura with fury.

"Gather everyone here now. It's time to leave." Naraku barked before turning around and stomping off.

Kagura huffed and left immediately to fetch all of Naraku's pets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had found out a really neat thing, if she slipped passed the barrier of a rock she could actually sit in it just like she would in a human's mind! She sat in the rock and thought about herself. She stuck her hands out and could see them! She was inside the rock but the funny thing was that she had a form, unlike in other people's minds where she was just a floating orb. It felt so nice to belong to your own body. She hugged her bare legs to her chest and thought about how nice it would be to have a bed to sleep in. All of a sudden a picture of a bed started to waver then became a solid. She reached her hand out. She felt like a mouse, so small, fitting inside a rock, and having a bed in the rock! She lay on the bed and thought about another interesting concept. She wondered how it would be like to feel another human's warmth. All of a sudden she felt a heavier weight on the bed and something draped over her torso. When she turned around she saw a peacefully sleeping Sesshomaru holding onto her. The crimson would never leave her cheeks as she jumped out of the bed and covered herself with her arms. The picture of the bed and Sesshomaru wavered then disappeared.

'_How did that happen?'_ Kagome thought, her heart beating clear and loud.

She pressed her hands to her head and dropped to the ground trying to think hard. What did she feel about Sesshomaru? Her face went red, she started to sweat, her whole body started to burn up and she couldn't get the picture of Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully out of her mind.

'_N-no! I don't feel anything for him!' _Kagome tried to convince herself.

"Don't worry child. Everything will be clear eventually." A voice told her.

Kagome looked up and could see a lady wearing a long yellow dress. She smiled at Kagome and even though Kagome was bare with nothing but her pure skin she did not feel ashamed. The lady had a smile that gave off a warm glow.

"I am sorry that I did what I did. It was wrong of me to meddle with your life," The woman said regretfully.

'_I don't understand,'_ Kagome said truthfully.

"Well, what you two feel for each other isn't something that you two started on your own. I gave a little push and… well, I am sorry."

'_Who's each other? And what push? What feelings and what did we start?' _Kagome demanded again.

The lady brushed a hand against Kagome's cheek and whispered, "Don't worry, you will understand. For my wrongdoing I will tell you this. Go with the one you love, help him and everything will be sorted out as your heart wishes."

Kagome held onto the lady's hand but then all of a sudden the hand dissapered slowly along with the body of the lady. Kagome was shocked. She started to cry. She missed being able to talk to friends and real people, and playing with makeup and all those things that she loved doing with her friends. Kagome brushed away her tears hastily and tried to think about what the lady had said. Go with the one you love.

'_Who would that be?'_ Kagome thought.

Almost like a reflex a picture of Inuyasha showed up in her mind but then she shook her head violently. Inuyasha was the reason why she was in this mess in the first place. Then who? An immediate picture of a slumbering Sesshomaru entered her mind. She started to blush but all the excuses she gave herself weren't good enough to deny the fact that she liked him.

'_I… guess its Sesshomaru…'_ Kagome thought with a small smile.

Kagome decided to make her way to Sesshomaru immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku stood behind Mino, Kagura, and Kanna. They all stood on a wide field. It stretched out for miles, and miles, and miles, and miles, and miles, and miles, and miles, and miles, and miles, and miles, and miles… so on and so forth. They walked across casually taking their time. Naraku had told them that they would attack the eastern side of Sesshomaru's castles. They had been told to attack everything, and that the battle should be simple enough since it would be a surprise attack. Naraku chuckled evilly. No one would be suspecting them! The thought of Sesshomaru's blood on his sword made his heart jump with glee!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naraku had summoned his stupid demons again. They all floated around waiting. They bit each other while waiting. Naraku told them to wait till the moon looked like a crow's eye before fighting. So they waited around the northern side of the castle. They were done attacking a nearby village that was how bored they were. They wouldn't be able to last much longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four men stood at the top of a hill and looked at the castle that had the moon towering behind it. The cheetah looked at the moon with a sigh. He could still remember her light skin and hair, her red lips in a smile, always and her eyes reflecting the silvery moon. What happened? The cheetah sighed. The tiger looked at the cheetah with respect and sympathy. He patted the cheetahs back and the cheetah looked back and smiled slightly.

"Get ready boys, were in for a little fun," The lion said with a menacing smile and started to crack whatever knuckles that he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo had given up looking around for Inuyasha in the castle. She had returned back to the forest and walked around in circles. What to do? How was she supposed to kill him if she couldn't find him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was told by one of the servants that he was to go and help a miko in the woods. Since Kagome and Kikyo were the only ones that were anywhere nearby he could easily say that it was Kikyo. He rushed out to the forest as fast as he could. He felt like he was betraying Kagome but he decided that since he was demanded to do this it wasn't bad. He ran like the wind…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fire-Soul-Dragon: Yo, yo, yo! Waddup ppl's? It's National Be-Proud-To-Be-Bob Day! Ok Bob, be proud! Well, here's another chapter! I went through so much pain just to type this out! My fingers are numb! Lol. Ok, so, how many people think that Naraku should be gay? No seriously, I had someone ask if Naraku will end up gay. Should I? XD Naraku is cool, don't get me wrong, in his own little sadistic way he is cool, but I think it would be funny to see Naraku gay. Jaken is obviously gay… so yeah. PEACE PPL'S! Love ya! Really, I do! Inuyasha does NOT belong to me. Ok! Good…. I've started this comic, that will probably make its way into a story, and if you're a Christian you might be familiar with the Revelations. That is what the comic is based on. It's pretty good if I do say so myself. And you don't need to be Christian to read it! It's awesome. N'way, I'll give you a brief description on it next chappie. Oh, and if you want things to 'happen' between characters, just suggest it to me and I will consider it. :P Keep reviewing! It's the only thing that pushes me to keep on typing! PEACE TO ALL BOBS! One more thing, Shorter chapters and faster posting or longer chapters that take me a long time to post? Oh, and I won't be able to type for the next 3 weeks. Tell then. Bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RPFJC-

Randomly Places Funny Junk Corner

Ok, here is a really odd joke I heard the other day.

Wanna hear a dirty joke?

(Just say yes)

You fell into a mud puddle.

Wanna hear a clean joke?

(Say yes again)

You took a bath with bubbles.

Wanna hear a dirty joke?

(Yup, say yes)

Bubble's is the girl next door.

Lmao! I love that joke! I can't stop telling everyone.

Here's another joke. Beware--it's a dirty blonde joke and I don't get it but I guess if your more mature then me you would get it.

A blonde and brunette walk into an elevator. The blonde turns to the brunette and says, "I love your hair! It's gorgeous! How do you get all the dandruff out of your hair?"

The brunette says, "Oh, I use Head & Shoulders."

The blonde looks a little confused but then says, "I know how to give the head but how do you give the shoulders?"

Ok, I still don't get it… what's head? I feel so dumb… but the girls around me laughed so hard when this joke was passed around….


End file.
